Doctor Who & DW Alternative: Les Douzièmes Docteurs (Spécial Noël)
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Le Docteur (P. Capaldi) et Clara rencontrent, à Metz, en France, le 12ème Docteur d'un autre univers (B. Cumberbatch), accompagné du jeune Jonas (Allen Leech). Le Seigneur du Temps alternatif est arrivé grâce à une faille entre les univers, mais cette faille a aussi laissé passer un grand danger pour la Terre... Mais, miracle de Noël, deux Docteurs sont prêts à la sauver.
1. Au milieu de nulle-part (DWA)

Le jeune homme à la peau mate courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Derrière lui, trois espèces de crocodiles bipèdes le poursuivaient, armés de fusils. Les lasers le frôlaient, mais les créatures étaient trop loin pour l'atteindre.

Psi n'avait qu'une chose en tête: retrouver Johana. Il ne savait pas exactement de qui il s'agissait, et à vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de qui que ce soit. Pour éviter de mettre en danger les gens qu'il connaissait, il avait du les effacer de sa mémoire, ce qui fut facile étant donné qu'il était en partie cybernétique. Il se souvenait par contre parfaitement des informations concernant ses braquages de banques (une quinzaine de réussis avant qu'il ne se soit fait prendre...). Et il y avait cette Johana qui restait...

Il avait réussi à s'échapper, tant bien que mal. Près de trois mois avaient passé depuis son incarcération sur Ilok, et pourtant il était sûr que Johana l'avait attendu. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas. Qui était-elle? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Probablement l'aimait-il trop pour l'effacer entièrement de son esprit... Car il savait où elle se trouvait. Ou du moins, il sentait qu'il savait où il allait. Il sautait au-dessus des buissons, dévalait quelques petites pentes, augmentant la distance entre lui et les gardes aliens. Un laser le frôla alors qu'il arrivait en-bas d'une sorte de colline recouverte de gravillons. La prison était déjà loin derrière, à près d'un kilomètre... Il n'était pas le prisonnier le plus dangereux, mais la sécurité avait peut-être appelé les forces armées. Et seule Johana pouvait le sauver de ce mauvais pas.

Il continua de courir dans la plaine sèche et pleine de cailloux. Derrière lui, les crocodiles reprenaient du terrain. Trois lasers sifflèrent au-dessus de sa tête, et s'écrasèrent dans le vide à quelques mètres de lui, comme si un mur invisible s'y trouvait. Psi courut jusqu'à ce point, les bras en avant, et toucha une paroi métallique. Il déplaça ses mains jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait: un clavier numérique. Il sentait les dix touches sous ses doigts, et tapa le code "1212", dont il se souvenait. Dans le vide se découpa comme un rectangle noir de métal, qui bascula en avant. L'humain augmenté se poussa sur le coté pour ne pas se faire écraser, et vit la porte se poser vers le sol: il s'agissait d'une porte-passerelle, une sorte de pont-levis. Il monta les quelques marches qui l'amenèrent dans le corridor de son vaisseau, et frappa un bouton sur un mur, fermant ainsi le battant. À coté se trouvaient de petites prises rectangulaires, comme des prises USB. Il attrapa le câble qui pendait dans son uniforme jaune de prisonnier, et le brancha d'un coté à l'appareil implanté au-dessus de son oreille droite, et de l'autre à l'une de ces prises.

Le personnel de la prison avait désactivé presque toutes les fonctionnalités du système, ne laissant que celle lui permettant de survivre (il était devenu, comme presque tout les humains augmentés, totalement dépendant de sa partie cybernétique), et lui avait confisqué le câble. Lors de son évasion, il avait retrouvé ledit câble, et l'utilisait désormais pour que son vaisseau réactive le reste de son système. Il fallut une bonne quinzaine de secondes pour que l'opération ait lieu, mais pendant ce temps, le véhicule avait déjà allumé ses réacteurs et préparé le décollage. Une fois totalement réactivé, Psi courut dans le couloir, qui faisait une quinzaine de mètres de long, et s'arrêta à peu près au milieu, pour attraper une échelle plantée dans le mur, et monter à l'étage, se retrouvant ainsi dans son poste de pilotage. Il s'assit sur le siège noir placé au milieu du cockpit, et poussa les gaz, tout en pointant le nez du vaisseau, par lequel il était entré, vers le haut. Cela désactiva immédiatement le mode furtif de l'appareil, qui se révéla alors aux yeux des aliens. Une sorte de vaisseau triangulaire, au nez non pas pointu mais légèrement écrasé, haut de 4-5 mètres (il était plus haut à l'arrière qu'à l'avant) et long d'une vingtaine. Au deuxième-niveau, au-dessus de la "calandre" écrasée et faisant office de porte se trouvait le cockpit et sa vitre de verre blindé. Et sur les flancs du véhicule était écrit en lettres gris clair "_Johana_". Psi activa ses boucliers, et commença à foncer en direction du ciel, tout en chauffant ses moteurs de saut hyperspatial.

Il avait déjà atteint quatre mille mètres d'altitude, et avait eu le temps d'enfiler son gilet de cuir, mais derrière lui deux chasseurs bien plus rapides et agiles le rejoignaient et le canardaient. Les champs de forces protégeant l'arrière de _Johana_ lâchèrent vite, n'étant pas à pleine puissance à cause du décollage en trombe. Les lasers frappèrent alors les réacteurs et l'hyperdrive. De nombreuses diodes rouges clignotaient dans le cockpit, et les alarmes criaient par dizaines. Il y avait des fuites dans plusieurs systèmes, et de l'énergie pure s'échappait dans le sillage du vaisseau.

Le jeune homme tenta de garder le contrôle de son appareil, mais celui-ci commençait à entrer en branle et à dévier vers la droite, comme pour retomber vers le sol.

« Bon sang Johana, ne me lâche pas! Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'on se retrouve! »

Mais la situation semblait désespérée. Les moteurs s'étaient arrêté, et la gravité reprenait ses droits sur l'engin. Psi n'avait plus qu'une chance: le levier rouge. Celui-ci était caché sous les panneaux de commandes qui entouraient le siège. Il n'était à utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, car la technologie qu'il utilisait était trop avancée pour le pilote... Et il s'agissait bien d'une urgence. Le hacker tendit sa main sous le panneau, et attrapa la poignée métallique. Il hésita une seconde, mais un autre laser frappa _Johana_ sur les flancs, et il se décida à le tirer.

Un énorme choc traversa le vaisseau de part en part, et un flash d'une luminosité incroyable éclaira le ciel de la planète Ilok. Psi fut projeté à terre, et se releva, alors que l'appareil était encore atteint de fortes secousses. Et à travers la vitre, il vit alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'atmosphère de la planète, ni-même dans l'espace. Il était dans le vortex. Une sorte de moteur étrange, lié au levier rouge, le poussait à toute vitesse vers l'avant. Et au loin, dans son champ de vision, au milieu des cercles turquoises et blancs qui délimitaient le tunnel du temps et de l'espace, il voyait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se dirigeait vers lui, mais moins vite... _Johana_ fonçait à pleins gaz vers une cabine bleue.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Jonas était plongé dans une œuvre terrienne, que Clara lui avait offert: _Hamlet_. Il était d'ailleurs particulièrement captivé par l'histoire, bien que l'écriture en vers lui posait quelques problèmes. Ayant vécu toute sa vie sous la dictature d'Honorius Prog, président de la planète Qatros, il n'avait jamais lu de théâtre avant de rencontrer le Docteur, la censure sur la culture ayant été particulièrement organisée et efficace. Et là où son peuple avait probablement redécouvert de nombreux documents sur l'antiquité de son monde, et de nombreuses œuvres d'art, dont des pièces de théâtre, lui avait du fuir, ou du moins "s'exiler", pour éviter plusieurs années de prisons. Il avait été condamné à cette peine pour "trahison à la Résistance", dont il faisait partie. Il avait en réalité parlé sous la torture, mais cela restait, aux yeux des tribunaux "révolutionnaires", une forme de trahison. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi l'exil, et les voyages avec le Docteur, qui avait libéré son monde. Non, il ne regrettait rien, car il avait vu, appris et lu des choses que jamais personne sur Qatros n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer.

Une petite alarme sonna et arracha le jeune homme hors de sa lecture. Plusieurs diodes clignotaient sur la console face à lui. Il posa son livre sur la console secondaire située à sa gauche, et fixa les lumières de ses yeux bleus. Quelque chose clochait.

« Docteur? appela-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers l'escalier à sa droite, qui descendait sous la console.

- Je suis occupé! cria la voix grave du Seigneur du Temps qui résonnait dans les couloirs du TARDIS.

- Je crois qu'il y a un problème!

- Bon, ça va, j'arrive!

Le jeune homme entendit la démarche lente et traînante de l'alien qui ne semblait pas très joyeux à l'idée d'abandonner son activité pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

Jonas se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la console, qui sonnait de plus en plus. Il attrapa un des écrans qui pivotaient autour du rotor temporel, et le tira vers lui. Et alors son visage de poupin surmonté par des cheveux châtains se crispa sous la surprise et la peur.

- DOCTEUR! Quelque chose nous fonce dessus!

- Hein?

Le Seigneur du Temps se mit à courir, et déboucha sous la console. Chemise blanche, veste et pantalon noirs, il était habillé très simplement, comme à son habitude. Il remonta précipitamment au-niveau de Jonas, et le poussa légèrement sur le coté pour voir l'écran. Et en effet, celui-ci montrait une sorte de vaisseau en forme de dard, bien plus grand que le TARDIS (en apparence...), qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers eux. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant l'impact, et le Docteur eut à peine le temps de tirer quelques leviers, déviant la cabine de la trajectoire du _Johana_. Mais le dard possédait comme des ailes delta sur les cotés, et l'alien n'avait pas eu le temps de faire attention à ce détail.

Il y eut un énorme choc, et d'un coup, le mur de la salle de contrôle se déchira, une énorme fissure apparut, projetant des morceaux de métal brûlants partout autour, poussés par l'aile du vaisseau. Le TARDIS fut harponné brusquement, et tiré par _Johana_, qui commençait à partir en vrille, accompagnant la machine temporelle dans ses secousses et ses rotations.

Le Docteur s'accrocha à la console, et se releva difficilement. Il tira plusieurs leviers, et des flots d'étincelles explosèrent au-dessus des commandes, tandis qu'autour de l'aile plantée dans le mur, l'air commençait à se déformer, et que le son morbide de la cloche du cloître résonnait avec force.

- Docteur! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!

- Ce vaisseau nous a rentré dedans! J'étais sûr d'avoir activé les boucliers, pourtant!

- Non mais autour de l'aile!

- Oh, ça? Euh... À l'extérieur, seule une petite partie de l'aile a troué le TARDIS, mais comme vous le savez, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur! Donc l'aile est entre deux mondes physiques et plans différents, et on risque un gros "BOUM" si on ne se sépare pas de ce chauffard du vortex!

L'alien tira d'autres leviers, et tenta d'activer les stabilisateurs, sans succès. Mais d'un coup, toutes les lumières s'illuminèrent sur la console, avant de s'éteindre subitement, pour s'illuminer à nouveau. Toutes les diodes clignotaient, et de nombreuses alarmes criaient. Le Docteur tira l'écran jusqu'à lui, et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ce qui y était indiqué.

- Le vor...

Une secousse énorme le coupa dans son exclamation, et il fut violemment projeté au sol, alors que l'autre vaisseau venait de se décrocher, laissant une partie de son aile à l'intérieur. Le TARDIS partait en vrille, et le Docteur eut à peine le temps de repousser la manette principale et de tirer le levier horizontal à gauche de celle-ci pour relâcher les freins temporels. La respiration métallique lança comme un fort soupir, et s'éteignit presque immédiatement sur un bruit sourd. Et le silence se fit.

Le Docteur se releva, et se remit à pianoter un peu partout sur la console, sans aider Jonas à se remettre debout. Celui-ci y arriva tout seul, et vérifia que sa veste de cuir animal, recouverte de poches, n'avait pas été déchirée quelque part.

- Il faut réparer cette fissure... marmonnait l'alien.

- Cela va nous prendre pas mal de temps, vous cr...

- Non.

Le Docteur se mit vers la console secondaire placée à gauche de la sortie, et activa quelques interrupteurs. Soudainement, le mur se répara de lui-même, comme il l'avait déjà fait des siècles auparavant avec le Titanic de l'espace.

- De quoi? hoqueta le Qatrosien.

- Arrêtez de dire ça, ça me tape sur les nerfs. En plus, quelque chose cloche...

- Comment ça?

Autour d'eux, tout était calme. Les diodes s'étaient presque toutes éteintes, et les lampes avaient perdu leur intensité. Même les néons bleus du rotor temporel renvoyaient une lumière terne.

- On a du perdre de l'énergie avec le choc, remarqua Jonas.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça... Il y a quelque chose de louche. Je le sens.

- On a atterri où, en fait?

- Euh... Bonne question.

L'alien se rapprocha de la console principale, et tira un écran vers lui. Bizarrement, il n'indiquait rien.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Il y a un problème?

- Oui. Nous ne sommes nulle part.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en entendant cette affirmation, et tourna son visage vers les portes blanches du vaisseau.

- Pourtant il y a de la lumière dehors.

- Oui, c'est probablement ça qui cloche. Je vais voir ce qu'i l'extérieur, vous, ne bougez pas.

- Euh... D'accord, obtempéra le Qatrosien après quelques hésitations. »

Le Docteur s'avança jusqu'aux deux battants de bois, respira un coup, et les tira vers lui. Il avança de quelque pas, et s'arrêta, hébété. Sous ses pieds, il y avait du bitume, du vrai. Il se trouvait sur une sorte de très, très large avenue piétonne, presque déserte. Elle devait bien faire une vingtaine de mètres de large, et sur les cotés, l'alien apercevait des parterres perpendiculaires à la voirie, occupés par quelques herbes ainsi que par deux arbres chacun, aux troncs assez fin. Du coté le plus "intéressant" des parterres se trouvaient à chaque fois trois bancs simples, à savoir des pavés noirs et lisses. Et si ce coté était intéressant, c'est parce qu'en s'y asseyant dos au peu de végétation qu'il y avait, on avait une vue sur l'incroyable bâtiment situé une quarantaine de mètres au loin, mais qui semblait tellement proche, et qui faisait face au TARDIS du Docteur.

C'était une bâtisse très moderne, probablement un centre culturel ou un musée. Le Seigneur du Temps se trouvait dans l'axe de l'entrée (des portes de verres) et d'une sorte de large baie vitrée qui semblait être à l'extrémité d'un long pavé traversant le corps principal du bâtiment, qui, d'ici, semblait circulaire. Ce pavé, que l'alien considérait comme une galerie, puisqu'il était resté dans l'idée que le tout était un musée, se trouvait juste au-dessus de l'entrée. À gauche, il voyait l'extrémité d'une autre galerie, orientée différemment, située au-dessus de la première, et derrière, des deux cotés, il devinait les deux bouts d'une troisième, au-dessus des deux autres.

Mais s'il ne pouvait que deviner cette troisième galerie, c'était à cause de l'incroyable toit qui recouvrait ce musée. On aurait dit un chapeau chinois, ou une vague, fait dans une sorte de matériau blanc, comme du plastique ou de la fibre de verre, et qui reposait sur une charpente de poutres de bois parfaitement taillées qui épousaient les formes de ce voile, formant un maillage complexe mais élégant, et qui reposait au sol sur au moins quatre piliers, faits de poutres croisées et en vrille. La membrane blanche était en partie transparente, et avec le ciel nuageux et la journée qui semblait s'achever, on voyait les contours du maillage de bois en-dessous. Ce voile, comme un drap flottant dans l'air, figé dans le temps, montait comme un chapeau chinois, mais s'arrêtait bien avant de former un pointe, laissant l'honneur à plusieurs mats métalliques étrangement arrangés de terminer la forme dans la continuité du toit. Mais un de ces mats, perpendiculaires au sol, dépassait de loin les autres, montant jusqu'à une distance que le Docteur estimait à presque quatre-vingt mètres de haut, et se dressait fièrement au-dessus de tout. À ce mat métallique était accroché un drapeau tricolore: bleu, blanc, et rouge.

« Je suis en France... murmurait l'alien à lui-même. Quand je disais que j'étais au milieu de nulle-part...

- Et encore, vous ne savez pas _où_ vous vous trouvez en France! remarqua avec cynisme une voix possédant un léger accent écossais juste derrière lui.

L'alien se retourna, et aperçut un homme habillé d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'un gilet noir et d'une veste bleue foncée à doublure rouge, ainsi que d'un pantalon noir et de bottes assez élégantes aux pieds. Mais c'était le visage de l'homme qui choqua le Seigneur du Temps. Il était physiquement bien plus âgé que lui (d'un point de vue plus biologique, on se doit de penser aux deux millénaires qu'avait vécus le voyageur temporel), son visage assez rectangulaire était encadré de cheveux gris, et ses yeux bleus argentés étaient soulignés par des sourcils particulièrement... agressifs.

L'alien reconnut immédiatement cet homme. Il s'était rappelé de bien des voyages qu'il avait effectué lors de sa 11ème incarnation, le maigrichon séducteur à l'accent légèrement écossais lui aussi. Suite aux évènements de Coxtin, il avait ressenti le besoin de se souvenir de ces aventures, pour pouvoir reconnaître plus rapidement une ancienne connaissance, aptitude qui aurait pu l'aider là-bas. Et là, il reconnaissait ce romain de Pompeï.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Je suis le Docteur. Mais ce n'est pas la question, voyez-vous. La question, c'est "Que faîtes-vous ici?". »

Le Seigneur du Temps regarda derrière l'écossais, et s'aperçut alors qu'à coté de son TARDIS, il y avait une autre cabine bleue, totalement identique, que Clara Oswald venait de fermer.


	2. Au milieu de nulle-part (DW)

« Vous ne répondez pas? interrogea le Docteur.

- Oh, ce n'est pas important... expliqua Clara en fouillant dans la poche de son manteau pour raccrocher son téléphone.

Dans la salle de contrôle, la lumière orangé des néons du rotor temporel éclairait une expression dubitative sur le visage du vieux Seigneur du Temps. Mais l'alien se détendit, et commença à régler quelques petits interrupteurs sur la console du TARDIS, sans pourtant pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer une petite remarque à haute voix:

- Si c'est votre "EPS", vous pouvez répondre, vous savez. Je ne vais pas vous jeter dehors pour ça.

- Ce n'est pas Danny, menti Clara.

- Si vous le dîtes. Peu importe... Où allons-nous aujourd'hui?

- Ah, j'ai le droit de choisir? s'étonna la jeune femme.

L'alien se retourna, et fixa sa compagne de voyage avec un air curieux.

- Est-ce si incroyable?

- Vous voulez la vérité?

- Oui. Non! Euh... Oui.

- Vous ne me laissez presque jamais choisir.

- Alors dîtes-vous qu'aujourd'hui c'est votre jour de chance.

Oswald leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela, mais ne dit rien. Elle se releva du siège sur lequel elle était assise, et s'approcha du Docteur, les mains derrière le dos, un peu stressée à l'idée de voir son idée rejetée par l'alien.

- Et bien... En fait, j'ai appris grâce à Adrian...

- Adrian?

- Celui qui vous ressemble pas mal. Enfin, qui ressemble à votre... ancien vous. Enfin bref! Adrian est prof d'histoire, et il m'a expliqué qu'on pensait qu'il y avait eu une sorte de villa romaine sur le site de Coal Hill.

- Je n'amène pas mes sosies en voyages! prévint le Seigneur du Temps en commençant à marcher autour de la console pour vérifier que tous les systèmes étaient opérationnels.

- Mais je ne veux pas l'amener! Je voudrais juste... aller voir.

- Vous voulez vérifier, c'est ça?

- Si vous voulez...

- D'accord. On y va.

Clara soupira de bonheur en entendant la réponse du Docteur, et s'apprêtait à se rasseoir. Mais une petite alarme sonna sur la console, qui attira l'attention de l'alien. Le vieil homme s'approcha d'un écran, et détailla avec curiosité les informations qui y apparaissaient.

- Il se passe quelque chose? demanda la prof.

- On dirait que notre voyage n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi?

La jeune femme se redressa et alla rejoindre le Seigneur du Temps. Sur l'écran, elle voyait une carte du monde, et un point rouge clignotait à l'ouest de l'Europe, tandis qu'en dessous était indiquée une date.

- 24 Décembre 2014? lit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il y a une faille, une brèche, qui s'est ouverte à cette date.

- Oh... C'est le point rouge, c'est ça? Le Luxembourg, je dirais.

- Raté, commenta l'alien. C'est le nord-est de la France. Et s'il y a une brèche entre les mondes parallèles, qui sait ce qui pourrait en sortir. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir des Sans-Os ou quoique ce soit qui s'en rapproche.

Le Docteur attrapa la manette principale de la console, et la tira. La respiration métallique du TARDIS résonna avec peu d'intensité dans la pièce, et quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, le bruit sourd de l'atterrissage fit comprendre aux voyageurs qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination.

- Où était le son du TARDIS? interrogea Clara. Il n'était pas là à l'atterrissage.

- Oh, ça? J'ai oublié de mettre un peu les freins, c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez, venez.

- Où sommes-nous exactement? Strasbourg?

- Non, Metz.

La jeune femme lâcha une expression sur son visage qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait jamais appris ne serait-ce que l'existence de cette ville, et en voyant ceci, le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de répondre:

- Moi non plus. Allez, venez, n'ayez pas peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur! »

L'alien alla jusqu'aux deux battants de bois, pour les ouvrir, mais ne sortit pas tout de suite du vaisseau. La cabine avait atterri dans une sorte de très, très large avenue piétonne, presque déserte. Elle devait bien faire une vingtaine de mètres de large, et sur les cotés, l'alien apercevait des parterres perpendiculaires à la voire, occupés par quelques herbes ainsi que par deux arbres chacun, aux troncs assez fin. Du coté le plus "intéressant" des parterres se trouvaient à chaque fois trois bancs simples, à savoir des pavés noirs et lisse. Et si ce coté était intéressant, c'est parce qu'en s'y asseyant dos au peu de végétation qu'il y avait, on avait une vue sur l'incroyable bâtiment situé une quarantaine de mètres au loin, mais qui semblait tellement proche, et qui faisait face au TARDIS du Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'avança légèrement, mais fit signe à sa compagne de rester dans la cabine, au seuil de la porte. Face à lui, il voyait le dos d'un homme vraisemblablement habillé d'un pantalon et d'une veste noire, qui semblait regarder avec insistance le bâtiment au loin.

L'alien regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'à coté de son TARDIS, il y en avait un autre, aux portes encore ouvertes. D'abord surpris par cette découverte, il comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je suis en France... murmura l'homme inconnu pour lui-même. Quand je disais que j'étais au milieu de nulle-part...

- Et encore, vous ne savez pas _où_ vous vous trouvez en France! remarqua avec cynisme le Docteur.

L'alien leva son bras et fit signe à Clara, qui se trouvait derrière elle, de venir. Devant lui, l'inconnu se retourna, et le fixa avec curiosité. C'était un homme bien plus jeune que le Seigneur du Temps, probablement dans la trentaine (bien que le voyageur temporel était presque sûr qu'il était bien plus âgé que ça). Une chevelure noire assez longue mais qui ne retombait pas en arrière, faîte de cheveux bouclés, surmontait un visage ovale, voire triangulaire, percé de deux yeux d'un troublant vert-bleu grisâtre... Du reste, il était bien habillé d'un pantalon et d'une veste noire, par dessus une chemise blanche. Mais le Seigneur du Temps regardait plutôt le visage de l'homme, qui semblait surpris et méfiant.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Je suis le Docteur. Mais ce n'est pas la question, voyez-vous. La question, c'est "Que faîtes-vous ici?". »


	3. Les Douzièmes Docteurs

« JE suis le Docteur, affirma l'homme le plus jeune.

- Oui, c'est bien possible, répondit l'autre. Mais dans ce cas, que faîtes-vous ici?

- Mais je... Clara, que faîtes-vous ici?

La jeune femme avait fermé les portes du TARDIS de droite, et regardait "l'inconnu" avec surprise.

- Euh... Mais en quoi ça vous regarde? Je ne vous connais pas!

- Bien sûr que si, on voyage ensemble depuis plus d'un an! Enfin, quelques mois, avec moi, mais... Oh... Je comprends...

- Ah, enfin? Vous êtes lent à la détente, remarqua le vieil alien.

- Un monde parallèle. Je suis dans un monde parallèle. Oui, ça expliquerait tout. Le TARDIS ne pouvait pas localiser sa position, parce qu'il n'est pas adapté à cet univers.

- Il n'a pas entièrement menti en disant que vous étiez au milieu de nulle-part. Vous êtes à Metz.

- Metz?

- Je ne sais pas non plus! répondit immédiatement le vieux Docteur. Je sais juste que c'est au nord-est de la France, pas loin du Luxembourg, de l'Allemagne et de la Belgique.

- Mais att... Le TARDIS!

Le jeune alien courut vers sa cabine, à gauche, qui était encore ouverte, et se précipita à l'intérieur. Le compagnon du Docteur parallèle, Jonas, avait tout vu et entendu, et ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait. Le Seigneur du Temps le bouscula, et s'arrêta juste devant sa console.

Le rotor brillait, faiblement, mais il brillait. Autour, les lampes jetaient encore une terne lumière. Tout semblait bien se passer.

- Oh, tu as gardé cette décoration! s'exclama la voix écossaise derrière.

- Pourquoi, tu l'as changée?

- On va dire ça comme ça. En tout cas, tu as de la chance. Ton TARDIS marche encore. Reste à savoir comment il fait.

L'autre Docteur commença à tourner autour de la console pour vérifier quelques petites informations, tout en en profitant pour réfléchir à la question, puis se souvint de l'accident.

- Il doit rester des fragments, ça doit l'alimenter... murmura-t-il.

- Des fragments?

- Pour tout dire, j'étais sur une trajectoire tranquille au beau milieu du vortex, et un vaisseau pas bien grand, 30 mètres environ, a débouché de je-ne-sais-où, et a foncé vers moi.

- Vers nous, rectifia Jonas. Ou vers le TARDIS. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il nous ciblait. Il devait juste aller tout droit.

- Peu importe. Il nous a harponné, littéralement. Son aile s'est plantée dans le TARDIS et a fracturé tout le mur.

- Mais il n'y a pas de boucliers sur le tien? hoqueta le vieux Seigneur du Temps.

- Et bien... J'ai voulu éviter la collision, et j'ai cru qu'ils étaient désactivés, donc j'ai voulu les activer. Sauf qu'ils étaient activés... Donc au final ça les a désactivés.

Le vieil alien se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, et soupira de quasi-désespoir.

- J'ai réussi à devenir aussi incompétent que ça dans un univers parallèle...

- Oh, je suis moins incompétent que Nœud-Pap!

- Ah, toi aussi tu es celui qui est après lui? On est deux, dans ce cas là.

- Les Douzièmes Docteurs! lança Clara qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de commandes.

Elle sourit à Jonas, qui se trouvait juste à coté de la porte, puis détailla la pièce. Elle était identique en tout point en celle qu'elle avait découverte pour la première fois, avec le onzième. Devant elle, les deux Seigneurs du Temps la regardait avec un air montrant qu'elle en faisait un petit peu trop en lançant des phrases en l'air de cette façon...

- Ce fichu vaisseau m'a harponné, continua le jeune alien en se retournant vers l'écossais. Nous sommes partis en vrille, sans pouvoir contrôler la trajectoire, et vu le mauvais état de notre "agresseur", qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas être adapté aux voyages dans le vortex, il est bien possible qu'une brèche se soit créée entre les mondes.

- Mais où est passé le vaisseau? demanda Clara.

- J'ai réussi à m'en détacher. D'ailleurs, un morceau de l'aile est resté dans le TARDIS. Le mur s'est réparé, mais il a du capturer des fragments du reste de l'aile. Et c'est pour ça que cette bonne vieille cabine n'est pas morte: elle a des restes d'énergie de mon univers en elle: les restes de l'aile.

- D'ailleurs, le morceau qui était retombé à l'intérieur a disparu, remarqua Jonas. Probablement absorbé par le TARDIS. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne compr...

- Plus tard! coupa le vieux Docteur.

Le jeune Seigneur du Temps ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son "homologue" faire taire son compagnon. Ils avaient un point commun autre que l'identité et la simplicité vestimentaire.

- Si tu t'es détaché de ce vaisseau... Où est-il maintenant? demanda l'alien à l'accent écossais.

- Bonne question. Il a du rester dans le vortex.

- Si c'était le cas je l'aurais détecté. Moi je suis venu ici parce qu'une brèche entre les mondes parallèles semblait s'être ouverte. Je suis venu vérifier, je tombe sur cet autre moi d'un autre monde. Mais je n'ai pas vu un quelconque vaisseau dans le vortex, ni même des débris.

- Peut-être qu'il a réussi à atterrir, remarqua Clara.

- Je vais vérifier! répondit le jeune alien en se retournant vers la console.

- Tu ne peux pas, maugréa l'autre. Tu es dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien! Ton TARDIS ne peux pas analyser son environnement. Pour l'instant il pense qu'il est au-milieu de nulle part.

Le propriétaire de la cabine immobilisa son bras tendu en avant pour attraper un écran, et soupira.

- Pas faux. Comment fais-t-on alors?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il y a un autre TARDIS juste à coté et parfaitement fonctionnel, lui. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Je n'aime pas! s'exclama le jeune Docteur.

Les quatre voyageurs temporels venaient de rentrer dans la cabine du vieil alien, et l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner son avis sur la nouvelle décoration.

- Ah, on est au moins deux, soupira Clara en entendant ceci.

- En fait, pour être honnête, j'aime bien les bibliothèques, se reprit le jeune Seigneur du Temps. Et le nouvel escalier aussi. Mais la couleur du rotor... Non, c'est trop... Enfin, c'est surtout que le rotor devrait être plus... comment dire ça...

- Olympique? proposa Jonas derrière lui.

- Olympique! Exactement! répétait l'alien en souriant et en se retournant pour faire un petit clin d'œil à son compagnon de voyage.

- Olympique? hoqueta le Docteur à l'accent écossais. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon TARDIS dans votre univers de dingues...?

- C'est _mon_ TARDIS, rectifia l'autre. Enfin bref, des nouvelles?

Le vieil alien avait attrapé un écran et activé quelques commandes. Un plan de la ville s'était affiché. À un kilomètre au sud-est du centre, un point bleu indiquait la position du vaisseau, et à coté, une sorte de triangle rouge indiquait la légère faille qu'avait provoqué l'autre TARDIS en sortant du vortex de cet univers pour atterrir dans le monde matériel, comme il le faisait tout le temps. Elle était facilement détectable et séparable des autres car elle émettait un peu d'énergie Artron venant du monde alternatif de ce Docteur, en plus d'émettre des radiations inoffensives du Void.

- Il n'y en a pas d'autre? s'étonna ledit Docteur après s'être placé derrière son homologue.

- Si, mais elle est très diffuse: regarde.

L'écossais appuya sur une touche d'un clavier et pointa son doigt vers l'écran. Toute une zone allant du centre à près d'un kilomètre à l'ouest, et qui s'étendait sur quelques trois cent mètres vers le nord et autant vers le sud, s'était coloriée en rouge.

- Une autre faille s'est ouverte dans cette zone, mais elle était tellement instable et partielle que même le TARDIS ne peux pas la repérer précisément, expliqua-t-il.

-Vu la vitesse du vaisseau, il a du s'écraser. Sauf que l'impact aurait probablement pulvérisé toute la région, s'il était aussi endommagé que ce que j'ai vu. Avec des moteurs temporels bricolés, des fuites énergétiques, un passage entre deux dimensions sans boucliers performants et une sorte de déformation spatiale sur l'aile, qui n'était entrée dans le TARDIS que sur une courte partie de sa surface, courte partie qui tentait de devenir plus grande pour s'adapter à l'intérieur... Bref, quelque chose cloche.

- Les boucliers pas performants, ça ne veux rien dire! railla l'autre douzième. Tu n'avais pas de bouclier, toi.

- J'avais un TARDIS, moi. Reste à savoir comment il a pu se matérialiser au-dessus de la ville sans s'y écraser juste après... Il n'a pas pu atterrir, ni même redresser son vol, ce n'était pas possible vu sa situation. Il a du partir en vrille et foncer vers le sol.

Le jeune alien s'éloigna, se massant le menton, et commença à marcher autour de la console pour réfléchir.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas pu se rematérialiser dans le vortex.

- Je crois qu'il y a une explication assez simple à tout cela. Il s'est noyé.

- Il s'est quoi?

Le marcheur se déplaça à nouveau jusqu'à l'écran, et vit le doigt de son homologue pointer une rivière qui passait au-delà de la zone rouge et qui en épousait en partie les contours à l'ouest.

- Il aurait pu se matérialiser très à l'ouest, et retomber dans cette rivière, la Moselle, expliquait l'écossais, tout en déplaçant son doigt pour pointer une petite tâche à coté de la rivière et à l'intérieur de la zone. Il aurait aussi pu s'écraser dans ce lac.

- L'eau aurait pu amortir la chute, c'est vrai. Mais dans ce cas, ce lac va vite devenir radioactif, et probablement contaminer toute la ville.

- Surtout qu'il est relié à la rivière. Si la fuite est assez grave, alors les radiations pourrait bien détruire toute vie dans les océans de la planète, et les humains seraient vite atteints eux aussi.

- Il faut s'y rendre immédiatement! conclut le jeune alien.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier, et commença à pianoter sur son clavier. Mais très vite, il commença à grogner.

- Rah, il n'y a pas assez d'énergie. Je suis passé trop près de la brèche en atterrissant, elle a happé assez d'Artron pour m'empêcher de décoller pendant au moins deux ou trois heures.

- Le mien doit être immobilisé plus longtemps, je pense. Il va falloir qu'on y aille à pied.

- Ou en bus... murmura le plus vieux. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le petit groupe attendait à l'arrêt de bus près du musée, qui s'avérait être le Centre Pompidou Metz. Ledit arrêt était bien plus long qu'un arrêt classique, puisqu'il devait faire une dizaine de mètres de long, voir bien plus. On y trouvait des bancs métalliques élégants mais sans dossiers (pour cela, les vitres délimitant l'arrêt pouvaient suffire), un distributeur de tickets (que l'un des Docteurs avait soniqué pour obtenir un titre de voyage), et un grand plan du réseau. Un toit de métal couvrait l'endroit, et un "cadran numérique" assez épais indiquait le temps d'attente des deux lignes passant ici, le A et le B, ainsi que la direction de chacune (respectivement "St-Eloy" et "Saulcy"). Le prochain, un B, n'avait plus que quatre minutes avant de passer.

« Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de prendre le bus? se plaignait Clara.

- Ce serait trop compliqué de passer par les rues, répondit le jeune alien. On est pas en Amérique ici, les voies ne sont pas en quadrillages.

- Je ne suis pas américaine, vous savez. La Clara de votre monde l'est?

- Non. Mais je disais cela au cas où vous, vous l'étiez. Et puis de toute façon, prendre le bus c'est pitoresque.

- Attendez... coupa Jonas. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de "mondes parallèles"?

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps soupirèrent, mais le Docteur du jeune homme fit tout de même le choix d'expliquer le concept à son compagnon.

- Vous voyez, commença-t-il, tous les jours, nous faisons des choix. Et à chaque fois, on peux prendre plusieurs voies différentes. Et bien dîtes-vous qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait un choix, il crée des univers parallèles.

- Oui, enfin c'est une explication parmi d'autres! prévint l'écossais. Et puis il y a d'autres types d'Univers Parallèles, et...

- On va pas le brouiller, non plus! coupa le jeune. Bon, vous avez compris? En clair, un univers parallèle est possiblement très proche du nôtre, mais a forcément des différences, même infimes.

- Et ici, la différence c'est...? Il y a moins de voitures?

- Euh... Non, pourquoi vous dîtes ça?

- Aucune voiture n'est passée devant l'arrêt de bus depuis qu'on est arrivé.

- Oh, ça c'est parce qu'il doit rouler sur sa propre route, expliqua Clara. Crois-moi, dans ce monde, il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de voitures. Je pense plutôt que la différence, c'est l'apparence de ce Docteur.

- Une différence! rectifia l'alien étant à domicile. Il est fort probable que tous nos voyages, après la régénération, aient été différents. Nous n'avons jamais rencontré de Jonas, nous.

Le jeune homme, en entendant cela, ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu devenir dans cet univers. Théoriquement, bien entendu, il n'était pas encore né, puisque il avait vécu plusieurs milliers d'années plus tard, mais le temps était très relatif... Avait-il participé à une révolution ouverte et sanglante contre le Dictateur de sa planète? Y aurait-il survécu? Avait-il été capturé dans une opération de résistance? Exécuté? Avait-il au moins embrassé la cause de la liberté? Penser à ceci le tracassait grandement, et bien heureusement, Clara changea légèrement le sujet de la conversation.

- Dites-moi... J'existe bien dans votre univers? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris! Et vous voyagez toujours avec moi, si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais parfois vous... Enfin, elle reste à Londres pour donner ses cours, et je pars en solitaire avec Jonas.

- Ah, si Jack était là, qu'aurait-il donc pensé... soupira l'écossais en levant les yeux au ciel. Ah! Tenez, le bus arrive. »

En effet, le bus arrivait. Mais ce n'était pas un bus classique: c'était un bus à haut niveau de service, un bus qui roulait sur ses propres voies, et qui profitait donc d'une longueur non négligeable de presque 24 mètres. Ainsi, il était composé de trois segments qui s'articulaient grâce à des accordéons. Le design général du véhicule était assez lisse et fluide, et la carrosserie peinte en un vert vif laissait en grande partie place à du verre qui faisait entrer le peu de lumière de cette fin de journée à l'intérieur du véhicule. Le front du bus était principalement occupé par une large vitre rectangulaire, plus haute que longue, surmontée d'une sorte d'écran noir où l'on lisait "MB Université Saulcy". Juste au-dessous de la plaque d'immatriculation, entre les deux ensembles de phares organisés à la verticale, on pouvait lire l'indication "METTIS", le nom des deux lignes à haut niveau de service.

Le Mettis s'immobilisa donc devant l'arrêt, et les portes, semblables à celles d'un tramway, s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Le groupe s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et le vieil alien valida son ticket (qui avait la taille d'une carte bancaire) en le passant devant l'écran d'une borne, qui afficha un "V" blanc dans un cercle vert au passage du carton magnétisé.

L'intérieur était assez sympathique: tout les sièges étaient recouverts en partie d'un tissu vert, de la même couleur que la carrosserie. Au-dessus de l'allée centrale, le plafond était remplacé par une longue plaque translucide qui laissait passer l'éclairage blanc de ce que l'on pouvait supposer être des néons. Le plafond était plus bas au niveau des accordéons de cuir qui articulaient le véhicule, et dans l'espace en plus était incrusté un "écran" noir, rectangulaire, de faible largeur, qui ne pouvait afficher que des lettres digitales jaunes. En cet instant précis, il indiquait la date du 24/12/2012, à 17:42. À cette heure tardive, en hiver, la nuit était presque totale.

Jonas s'accrocha à une barre métallique pour ne pas trébucher lorsque le Mettis se mit à avancer pour continuer son voyage, puis se mit à regarder les gens autour de lui. Et c'est alors qu'il aperçut quelqu'un sur un siège. C'était un jeune homme, seul, ou du moins assis à coté de personne, qui regardait maladroitement dans le vide. Le voyageur temporel l'avait vu détourner les yeux, il en concluait donc que l'inconnu l'observait. Mais ce n'était pas la première chose qui le frappait chez cet inconnu. Car il le connaissait.

Il avait déjà vu ce visage arrondi, pas trop grand ni trop petit, assez jeune... Cette bouche fine et ces lèvres minces, entourées par un collier de barbe parfaitement rasé. Ces pommettes rondes et roses, ce nez qui semblait s'adapter parfaitement à son visage. Et au-dessus de tout cela, il ne reconnaissait que trop bien ces yeux: petits, couleur noisette, avec, il le devinait, une étincelle de vie et de curiosité qui y brillait. Et le front de l'inconnu était à moitié recouvert par quelques mèches rebelles qui venaient de ses longs cheveux châtains à peine coiffés.

« Docteur! murmura le Qatrosien. Docteur!

- Oui?

- Je... Dans le bus, il y a... Regardez la place à droite, là-bas!

- Oui... Et bien? Qu'y a-t-il d'incroyable? Ce n'est qu'une vieille dame.

Jonas se retourna pour vérifier, puis soupira en se frappant la paume de sa main contre son front.

- Derrière elle, Docteur!

- Un j... Oh bon sang!

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? s'inquiéta l'écossais.

Le jeune alien se rapprocha de Clara et de l'autre Docteur, et son compagnon fit de même, de façon à parler le moins fort possible.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans ce bus qui ne peux pas être là, chuchota Jonas.

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris que cet univers est différent du vôtre? s'étonna le vieux Seigneur du Temps.

- La différence est de taille, ici! coupa l'autre. Ce jeune homme qu'il y a là-bas s'appelle Peter Lird. Il est supposé être mort, et...

- Il ne l'est pas, c'est tout! C'est une différence toute simple, et...

- Non! Parce qu'il a vécu dans 4000 ans! »


	4. Que font-ils donc là?

L'allée centrale du Mettis était bloquée par le petit groupe de voyageurs temporels, qui s'étaient mis au niveau de Lird. Le jeune Docteur le fixa assez pour qu'il se retourne, assez étonné de voir tant de gens faire attention à lui.

« Euh... Votre père a besoin d'une place? demanda-t-il avec méfiance en désignant l'autre alien.

- Je ne suis pas son père! s'exclama l'écossais. Et je ne suis pas vieux! Enfin, j'ai deux mi...

- Taisez-vous! coupa Clara.

- Soyons direct... annonça le jeune alien à voix basse. Êtes-vous Peter Lird?

Le yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit ce nom, et il recula légèrement, se collant presque à la vitre du bus.

- J'en conclus que vous êtes bien Peter Lird.

- Co... Comment vous connaissez mon nom?

- Est-ce que vous venez du LXIIème ou LXIIIème siècle? continua l'alien.

- Mais tu ne dois pas poser la question aussi directement! s'insurgea l'écossais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez bon sang? coupa Lird. Comment vous...?

- Je vais prendre ça pour un "oui" aussi.

Le jeune homme soupira en entendant ceci, et regarda le groupe d'un regard légèrement craintif mais aussi curieux. Personne ne pouvait, en théorie, savoir. Mais eux étaient au courant. Peut-être pouvaient-ils l'aider.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui je suis et d'où... et même de quand je viens? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant du groupe.

- C'est assez long à expliquer, répondit Jonas en secouant la tête de haut en bas. Disons qu'on a rencontré un autre... "toi". D'un autre univers.

- D'un quoi?

- Peu importe! coupa le jeune Seigneur du Temps. Vous n'êtes pas censé être là, Lird. Vous êtes supposé être dans un laboratoire à des millénaires d'ici, dans la galaxie d'Andromède!

Le jeune homme lâcha une grimace, qui se transforma vite en un léger rictus, et se secoua la tête face à une telle idée.

- J'aurais bien voulu, tiens. Mais j'ai eu que la mention Bien aux examens, et j'ai raté le concours d'entrée.

- Oh... Désolée pour toi... s'excusa presque Clara.

- Cela n'explique pas ce que vous faîtes ici et maintenant! insista l'écossais.

Une voix masculine annonça l'arrêt "Gare", et le Mettis se stoppa, laissant descendre et entrer quelques petits flux humains. Dehors, on pouvait voir un grand sapin de Noël décoré de guirlandes et de boules toutes blanches, sans exception, et sans étoile à son sommet. L'arbre trônait au milieu d'une longue place sur laquelle débouchaient les voyageurs sortant de l'imposante Gare de Metz-Ville, à la solide tour carrée mais au toit arrondi qui accueillait une impressionnante horloge. Le bâtiment respirait totalement la robustesse germanique, ayant été construite par des allemands.

Les portes se refermèrent et le véhicule repartit. Peter jeta un coup d'œil dans l'allée, puis se tourna vers les voyageurs temporels.

- Parlons de ça dans l'accordéon, on sera plus tranquille.

Les Docteur acquiescèrent de la tête, et laissèrent le jeune homme sortir des sièges, pour se mettre dans l'accordéon articulant les parties centrales et arrières du Mettis.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui je suis? Et comment vous pouvez savoir pour mes études et...

- Vous connaissez la théorie des mondes parallèles? demanda l'écossais.

- Euh... Oui, mais nos profs nous disaient que c'était des inepties scientifiques.

- Ils avaient tort, railla le jeune alien. Moi et Jonas venons d'un univers parallèle, où nous vous avions rencontré. Mais vous aviez réussi votre concours, vu que vous aviez déjà quelques responsabilités là-bas.

- Oh... J'ai eu de la chance là-bas.

- Pas vraiment... murmura Jonas pour lui-même.

- Oh, et ils voyagent dans le Temps et l'Espace! continua le vieux. Moi aussi. En fait, il est moi dans l'univers parallèle. Compliqué, non? N'essayez pas de comprendre, et répondez plutôt à nos questions. Comment avez-vous pu voyager jusqu'ici?

- Euh...

Lird ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la question, et Jonas pouvait même voir qu'il rougissait un petit peu.

- Ben... Pour tout dire... J'étais dans un bar, et j'ai rencontré un voyageur, un vagabond de l'espace.

- Tiens, on dirait vous, remarqua Clara en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à son Docteur, ce qui le surprit beaucoup.

- Ce n'était pas lui, du tout. Non, c'était un type bien plus séduisant. On a flirté, on a passé quelques nuits ensemble, et puis, comme j'avais pas grand chose qui m'accrochait à ma vie là-bas, j'ai décidé de partir avec lui. Il avait une sorte de bracelet qui permet de voyager dans le temps et l'espace.

- Dîtes-moi, il s'appelait comment votre bonhomme? demanda l'écossais avec un ton montrant qu'il attendait une réponse en particulier.

- Jack. Capitaine Jack. C'est tout ce que je sais sur lui. J'aimais bien l'appeler comme ça... murmurait Peter en souriant, semblant se rappeler du fameux capitaine.

- Oui, ça explique tout... continua le vieil alien. Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans cette ville en particulier?

- Oh, un accident avec son bracelet, là. Il a réussi à le réparer mais ça l'a téléporté automatiquement. Je l'ai plus jamais revu. Et ça fait presque quatre mois que je suis ici.

Le vieil alien se tourna vers son homologue, et tout deux se concertèrent.

- C'est étrange que Jack ne soit pas revenu le chercher... remarqua le jeune. À moins que le Jack de cet univers soit différent du mien, mais...

- Il doit avoir eu du mal avec les coordonnées. Avec un peu de malchance, il arrivera dans quelques mois! pouffait l'écossais. Enfin peu importe...

Celui-ci se tourna vers Lird, et lui tendit la main, que le jeune homme, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, serra avec vigueur.

- Je suis le Docteur, indiqua-t-il. Et lui aussi, mais pas celui de cet univers. Et voici Clara, et... Quel est votre nom déjà?

- Jonas, répondit l'intéressé.

- Jonas... répéta Peter, pour se souvenir du nom.

Le scientifique détailla le compagnon de l'alien avec un certain... intérêt, ce qui ne manqua pas de gêner l'ancien résistant. La dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré Lird, Clara l'avait forcé à flirter avec lui, pour obtenir des informations qui aideraient le Docteur. Au final, c'était plus Peter qui avait dragué, et qui voulait aller un peu plus loin...

Une voix féminine annonça l'arrêt "Roi Georges", et le Mettis s'arrêta, ouvrant ces portes, laissant entrer et sortir un peu moins de personnes qu'à la gare.

- Vous dîtes que ça fait 4 mois... continua Clara. Comment vous avez pu survivre? Enfin, je veux dire, vous ne connaissiez pas la langue, et tout ça. Et puis il fallait dormir quelque part.

- Oh, et bien en fait j'ai un champ télépathique de traduction sur moi. Équipement indispensable pour les voyages dans l'espace-temps, d'après Jack. J'ai réussi à trouver un boulot sympa dans un Lycée, et...

- Surveillant? demanda Jonas.

- Non! s'insurgea presque Peter en riant un peu. Professeur! Pour la physique et la chimie. J'ai peut-être raté mon concours, mais le Diplôme Galactique de Sciences avec la Mention Bien, c'est pas rien. Tenez, regardez, je travaille là.

Le Mettis venait de repartir, parcourant la "Place du Roi Georges", qui n'était utilisable que par les bus et Mettis de la ville. Le véhicule tournait à droite pour prendre la voie, tandis que le jeune homme s'avançait pour montrer à travers les vitres un petit complexe de grands bâtiments de briques rouges.

- Moi aussi je suis prof, remarqua Clara. Mais à Londres, et je suis prof d'anglais. C'est bien payé ici?

- Bof... C'est la crise, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Encore que dans ces bâtiments ça va, les salles de sciences ont une dizaine d'années. C'est propre et moderne. Mais l'établissement a un autre site, à deux pâtés de maisons au sud, et là ça tombe en ruine.

- Bon, il n'a rien à voir avec ce pour quoi on est ici, conclut l'écossais. Sa présence est une coïncidence.

- D'habitude je me méfie des coïncidences, mais je dois bien avouer que tu as raison, répondit l'autre alien. Par contre, il connaît la ville et pourrait nous aider.

- Vous aider à faire quoi? demanda Lird.

- Nous cherchons un lac, à l'ouest du centre-ville. Vous ne sauriez pas comment s'y rendre, par hasard?

- Pourquoi vous cherchez un lac?

- Peu importe, répondez à ma question.

- Ben, il n'y a pas de lac dans la ville. Mais il y a le plan d'eau, à l'ouest. C'est sûrement de ça dont vous parlez.

- Le plan d'eau... Sûrement. Comment fait-on pour y aller?

La voix d'un petit garçon, qui devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans, résonna dans les hauts-parleurs, pour annoncer l'arrêt "République", et immédiatement après cela, Peter claqua des doigts et pointa les portes du Mettis.

- On descend ici, c'est le chemin le plus rapide. Mais il faut se dépêcher parce qu'à cet arrêt c'est bondé.

- On te suit! assura Jonas.

Le jeune Docteur faillit s'opposer à cette prise de décision, mais il n'y avait en théorie aucun danger à ce qu'ils suivent le jeune homme.

Le véhicule s'immobilisait alors que le groupe s'avançait vers des portières automatiques. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent, et ils purent descendre sans encombre, la foule d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes attendant avant de monter. Les voyageurs temporels passèrent derrière le bus, vérifièrent qu'aucun autre ne venait dans le sens opposé, et traversèrent la voie pour se retrouver sur la Place de la République.

C'était une place uniquement piétonne, longue de 200 mètres et large de 120. Elle était entourée des voies de bus sur les cotés nord, est et sud, et de l'autre coté de ces voies, en plus de la présence d'autres rues réservées tant aux Mettis qu'aux lignes classiques, se dressaient de nombreux bâtiments, comme la Banque de France, les Galeries Lafayette, quelques bars, le Palais de Justice ou encore des installations militaires. Mais ce que l'on remarquait en premier lieu, ce n'était non pas ce qu'il y avait autour, mais ce qu'il y avait sur la place. On y trouvait un marché de Noël, composé de dizaines de baraques de bois, qui occupaient la majorité de l'espace. À droite du groupe, des enfants faisaient la queue pour entrer dans un manège. Mais ce qui attirait l'œil, immédiatement, c'était la grande roue qui trônait au milieu de tout cela. Alors que la nuit était presque complète, elle s'illuminait de rouge, de jaune et de blanc, et bien qu'elle semblait petite, elle faisait en réalité une soixantaine de mètres de haut.

Mais ce n'est pas par là que se dirigeait Peter. Il était parti à droite, vers l'ouest, en trottinant. Les autres le suivirent sans poser de questions. Ils empruntèrent un escalier de quelques marches, et se retrouvèrent sur l'esplanade de Metz. C'était une longue esplanade, de la largeur de la Place de la République (délimitant d'ailleurs celle-ci à l'ouest), et longue de plus de 250 mètres. Elle était surélevée par rapport à la place, abritant un parking souterrain, comme le montrait deux ou trois escaliers métalliques sortant de sous la terre en certains endroits. Mais du reste, c'était un endroit assez joli, malgré l'hiver maussade et sans neige. Elle était recouverte d'une terre ou d'un sable rose foncé, mais était parsemée de grandes zones d'herbes organisées comme dans un jardin de palais, et au milieu de ce grand espace trônait une fontaine.

Le groupe était sur la partie terreuse (voire boueuse...), et une ligne droite semblait s'offrir à eux, passant à droite de la fontaine et débouchant au bout de l'esplanade. Peter suivit ce chemin implicite, marchant rapidement sous l'insistance de l'écossais.

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas... marmonna le jeune Docteur. Si vous êtes là depuis plusieurs mois, où est-ce que vous dormez? Dans la rue?

- Bien sûr que non! s'offusqua Peter. Vous imaginez si des élèves m'y croiseraient? Non, j'ai un appartement. Enfin, je le loue avec d'autres jeunes, des étudiants, eux. Ils m'ont très vite accueillis.

- Comment vous avez fait pour en avoir un aussi vite?

- Oh, je suis arrivé quelques semaines avant la rentrée universitaire, ils avaient besoin d'un autre colocataire, et puis voilà. Je peux payer ma part avec mon salaire, et eux réussissent à survivre avec leurs petits boulots. C'est pas encore trop cher ici, et puis l'appartement est minuscule.

- Joyeux Noël, monsieur! lança un homme qui venait de les croiser.

- Euh... Joyeux Noël! répondit Lird en se retournant pour qu'on l'entende bien.

Il se retourna à nouveau, et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié de l'esplanade.

- Vous connaissez cet homme? demanda l'écossais.

- Non, je crois pas. Peut-être que c'est un parent d'élève que j'ai croisé à la réunion parents-profs... Mais bon, les gens peuvent aussi souhaiter Noël aux inconnus, vous savez?

- Je me méfie de ces gens-là... murmura le jeune Docteur. Vous les humains n'avez pas l'habitude d'être aussi joyeux, surtout en des périodes difficiles comme les crises.

- Roh, ça va, vous pouvez pas vous détendre! pouffa légèrement Jonas en tapant dans le dos de son Seigneur du Temps, qui fut plus que surpris par cette marque de complicité.

- Mouais... On est le 25 Décembre?

- Le 24, rectifia le vieil alien.

- C'était marqué dans le bus, se souvint l'ancien Résistant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, pour Noël? demanda Clara à Lird. Vous le passez avec vos collocs?

Le professeur eut un petit sourire en entendant l'idée, mais secoua immédiatement la tête, avant de répondre avec plus de précision.

- Non, pas du tout. Ils vont voir leur famille. Ils ont bien tenté de m'inviter, mais j'ai refusé. Je leur ai dit que j'allais fêter Noël avec des amis d'enfance.

- C'est ce que vous leur avez dit... répéta l'écossais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, en réalité? continua son homologue en le coupant.

- Moi? Oh, rien. Je leur ai acheté des cadeaux, bien sûr, et ils ont du faire la même chose. Mais j'ai personne avec qui fêter. De toute façon, on connais pas vraiment ça dans la galaxie d'Andromède. Donc ça ne me gène pas, même si j'avoue que le concept me plaît.

- Mais d'ailleurs... C'est quoi Noël? questionna Jonas.

Le groupe s'arrêta presque net en entendant la question. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivé au bout de l'esplanade, juste avant un escalier de pierre qui descendait sur quelques mètres pour atteindre le niveau de la route, bien qu'il débouchait sur une petite "place" où trônait une fontaine incrustée dans l'esplanade, qui imitait l'écoulement d'une source.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le résistant, avec des regards interloqués.

- Je ne viens pas de cette planète! se justifia-t-il.

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié! s'exclama son Docteur. Bon, comment expliquer cela... Noël c'est une fête, d'abord religieuse, mais très ancrée dans la culture mondiale à cette époque, et qui...

- Peu importe l'histoire! coupa Clara. Jonas, pour faire simple... Noël c'est une fête durant laquelle les familles, ou parfois les amis, se réunissent pour fêter l'hiver, la fin de l'année... Pour partager aussi. Pour les enfants, c'est surtout une fête où ils reçoivent pleins de cadeaux.

- C'est un gouffre financier, oui! lança le Lird en riant.

- C'est vrai qu'à votre époque, Clara, c'est devenu très commercial, remarqua son alien.

- Roh, c'est pas une raison pour ne pas entretenir l'esprit de Noël. Enfin bref, on y va? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, acceptant la requête de la jeune femme, et descendit les marches deux par deux, pour se retrouver sur la placette. Il alla jusqu'à la rue, pas très large, regarde des deux cotés pour s'assurer qu'aucun véhicule ne passait, et traversa la voie, suivi des autres voyageurs temporels.

Ils prirent ensuite un autre escalier, placé entre deux murets, qui descendait sur une faible hauteur, et arrivèrent sur un chemin goudronné. Le groupe se trouvait désormais dans une sorte de parc, à coté du plan d'eau, et empruntait ce sentier en légère pente, passant sous des arbres sans feuilles. Entre les arbres, parfois, étaient placés des bancs de bois. Sur l'un d'entre eux était assis un jeune homme à la peau mate, habillé d'une sorte de gilet de cuir, aux cheveux noirs dressés vers le haut, laissant son front dégarni à la vue de tous, et surtout les nombreux implants électroniques situés sur sa tempe gauche.

« Psi? hoqueta l'écossais en l'apercevant?

- Comment ça "Psi"? interrogea Peter.

- Oh mon dieu... C'est Psi! répéta Clara.

- Qui c'est, Psi?

La répétition de son nom n'échappa pas à l'intéressé, qui entendit l'étonnement du groupe, et qui se tourna brusquement vers eux. Les voyageurs de l'autre univers reculèrent d'un pas, mais le vieux Docteur, lui, au contraire, s'avança pour se planter juste devant le jeune homme.

- Psi... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

- Qu... Qui êtes-vous? demanda le prisonnier, effrayé, tandis que Clara s'approchait elle aussi.

- Vous êtes bien Psi, le hacker/braqueur galactique, non? Bien sûr que oui, vous l'êtes. Vous avez sa tête, ses machins électroniques, ses vêtements et le tatouage de la prison. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça? Vous me connaissez?

- Plutôt, oui. Nous avons braqué la banque de Karabraxos ensemble! Vous ne vous en souvenez pas?

Le braqueur ne se rappelait peut-être pas de ses amis, mais il se souvenait de ses braquages... Et jamais il n'avait entendu parler de Karabraxos. Aucun souvenir de cette banque ne lui revenait. Et ces gens semblaient en savoir un peu trop sur lui...

- Il peut effacer ses souvenirs, rappela Clara dans un murmure.

- Je me souviens de tout mes casses... Jamais j'ai pénétré dans cette banque. Mais vous êtes qui au juste? Des flics de l'espace?

- Pas vraiment... siffla l'écossais. Attendez une seconde...

Le vieil plongea sa main dans sa poche, et après avoir exploré celle-ci pendant plusieurs secondes, il en ressortit une paire de lunettes 3D, sous les yeux étonnés des humains du groupe et du hacker. Il posa la paire sur son nez, et fixa le jeune homme pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Bien sûr! conclut-il avec un ton victorieux.

- Ce serait lui le pilote? demanda l'autre Docteur.

- Il ne vient pas de cet univers, c'est sûr. Viens voir!

Le jeune Seigneur du Temps s'approcha et attrapa la paire que lui tendait son homologue. Et après l'avoir mise, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- En effet, c'est sûrement lui.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez! s'écria Psi, qui n'appréciait pas d'être au centre de toutes les attentions sans savoir pourquoi.

- Après, j'avais eu la même idée... lança le jeune sur un ton désinvolte. Mais je n'avais pas les lunettes sur moi.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe? tonna Jonas de la voix la plus autoritaire qu'il pouvait prendre.

- Ce jeune homme que Docteur Sourcils semble co...

- Docteur qui? s'exclama l'écossais, outré.

- … qu'il semble connaître, donc, ne vient pas de cet univers. Il est recouvert de quelques particules qui ne viennent que du Void, Jonas. Le vide total entre les univers. Il l'a donc traversé, et bizarrement, on le retrouve à l'endroit où le vaisseau s'est sûrement écrasé.

- Attendez, attendez! coupa Psi. C'est quoi cette histoire d'univers parallèle, là? Moi j'étais juste dans le vortex, et...

- Et vous avez harponné mon vaisseau! railla le jeune alien. Et avec votre espèce de poubelle flottante aux moteurs endommagés, vous avez réussi à ouvrir une brèche entre les mondes, accidentellement, et à nous amener dans cet univers parallèle. Content?

- C'était bien vous le pilote? vérifia Clara.

- Oui... Mais alors la cabine bleue c'était vous?

- Nous, en fait, corrigea Jonas en faisant un geste vers son Docteur.

Le jeune braqueur recula légèrement dans son banc, bien que le dossier n'était pas mou, face à la complexité apparente de le situation. Il se trouvait dans un autre univers... Un autre univers où, semblait-il, il existait un autre lui, vu les réactions de l'écossais. C'était beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, même pour un humain augmenté.

- Et d'ailleurs, pour l'infos, je suis le Docteur, se présenta le jeune. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est mon "moi" de cet univers.

- Il a pas la même tête que vous... remarqua Psi.

- On reste la même personne, répondit simplement le "Docteur Sourcils". Et voici mon amie Clara, et lui c'est Jonas.

- Peter... ajouta le professeur en se pointant lui-même d'un geste discret. Peter Lird.

- Maintenant que l'on sait qui est qui, repris l'écossais, on pourrait penser à la grande question du jour. Enfin, de la nuit, vu le ciel. Où est votre vaisseau?

- Euh... Je... J'allais m'écraser, alors je me suis téléporté.

- Vous avez un système de téléportation? hoqueta Peter.

- Ouep. Vo... enfin, emprunté à un client de la Plyxis Bank. Je l'ai toujours sur moi quand je prends le vol.

- Sauf que vous ne vous êtes pas écrasé, rappela le jeune Seigneur du Temps. Enfin, votre vaisseau. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit dans le lac.

- Le plan d'eau, corrigèrent d'une seule voix Peter et Jonas.

- Oui, c'est bien possible... Elle allait dans cette direction quand je me suis échappé.

- Elle?

- Je l'appelle Johana. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs. J'ai... J'ai effacé tout mes souvenirs.

Un petit silence s'installa dans le groupe, qui toucha même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le jeune hacker. Mais après quelques secondes, le vieil alien repris le contrôle de la conversation.

- Bon, allons au "Plan d'eau", dans ce cas. Peter, montrez-nous le chemin, et vous Psi... Venez avec nous, vous pouvez nous être utile.

Le braqueur se releva, et Lird passa devant pour ouvrir la voie, continuant sur le chemin goudronné.

- Oh, et toi... continua-t-il en se retournant vers son homologue dans l'autre univers. Rends-moi mes lunettes.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi c'est Docteur Sourcils qui donne des ordres à tout le monde? siffla le jeune Seigneur du Temps en enlevant les lunettes et en les tendant vers l'autre.

- Parce qu'il est Docteur "_Sourcils_", justement! »


	5. L'Union fait la Force

Le plan d'eau avait véritablement la taille d'un lac... Et aussi la profondeur. Si le vaisseau s'y était bien écrasé, on ne le voyait pas, et la nuit noire n'arrangeait rien. Le groupe s'était approché le plus près possible du rivage, mais l'obscurité empêchait qui que ce soit de s'en approcher trop, de peur de glisser.

« Il y a des radiations là-dedans... confirma l'écossais en faisant vibrer son tournevis vers l'eau. Mais l'eau semble les avoir atténuées grandement. Elle ne sont pas encore dangereuses...

- Mais elle sont très diffuses, remarqua le jeune Docteur en faisant de même. Difficile de trouver la source d'origine.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose au loin, vers la berge là-bas... remarqua Psi en pointant du doigt une légère forme qui se découpait très discrètement tout près de l'autoroute qui frôlait le lac.

Peter fixa l'endroit puis secoua la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'incroyable à cela.

- C'est une sorte de portique, d'arche rouge, qui est sur l'eau. C'est Japonais, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Au moins "_Johana_" ne s'est pas écrasée par là, sinon l'arche aurait été brisée... commenta Clara. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, si le vaisseau s'est écrasé entièrement sous l'eau, c'est qu'il doit être bien profond.

- Et ce plan d'eau n'a pas été creusé comme une piscine, continua Jonas. Enfin, on dirait. Si on avance dans l'eau, on va pas chuter de trois mètres: le sol est en pente.

- Donc le vaisseau doit être au centre... murmurait le Docteur aux cheveux noirs. Enfin, quelque part dans un périmètre organisé autour du centre du bassin. Mais même si on le trouvait, il faudrait savoir quoi faire ensuite.

- C'est pas faux, commenta Lird. Si ce vaisseau émet des radiations, vous n'améliorerez pas la situation en le sortant de l'eau, par exemple. Au contraire, ce serait très dangereux. Et pareil si vous voulez le faire exploser.

- Alors dans ce cas, Monsieur-le-scientifique-qui-a-raté-son-examen pourrait-il nous expliquer la marche à suivre?

- Docteur! s'offusqua Jonas en entendant son Seigneur du Temps parler ainsi au jeune homme.

Celui-ci se tourna vers l'alien, et le fixa dans les yeux. L'expression de son visage était celle d'un professeur qui fixe un élève venant de dire une ineptie désespérante, ce qui ne manqua pas de déranger le voyageur temporel.

- Laissez-moi vous rappeler que j'ai passé mon examen, avec la mention Bien. C'est le concours pour entrer dans le plus grand centre scientifique de la galaxie que j'ai raté.

- Il n'empêche que vous n'avez aucune idée.

- Je sais qu'il faut s'intéresser aux radiations d'abord. Le vaisseau est secondaire par rapport à la radioactivité qu'il émet.

- Sauf que c'est elle qui lance les radiations! rappela Psi. On pourrait peut-être couper l'apport en radioactivité, non?

- Et on ferait comment?

L'écossais se mit à marcher en écoutant les arguments des uns et des autres, puis après quelques minutes, se tourna vers son homologue.

- On est d'accord qu'on ne peux pas rentrer dans ce lac sans protection.

- Oui, confirma le jeune.

- Et encore moins s'approcher de "_Johana_". Sauf avec une protection.

- Mais même en imaginant que vous puissiez vous rendre à proximité du vaisseau, en survivant tant aux radiations qu'au froid, qu'est-ce que vous voudriez faire? demanda Peter.

- Exactement ce qu'il a dit: couper la source de l'irradiation. Et croyez-moi je sais comment faire. Si on coupe cette source au plus vite, on peut éviter une catastrophe, et le reste de la radioactivité sera sûrement dispersé dans la rivière et deviendra totalement inoffensif. En plus le vaisseau risque peut-être d'exploser à tout moment.

- Mais comment vous voulez couper la source? demanda Clara. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une sorte de fuite des moteurs. Vous allez pas mettre un bouchon, quand même.

- Non, mais croyez-moi je sais ce que je fais. Je dois juste pouvoir rejoindre mon TARDIS.

- Le trajet est beaucoup trop long! s'exclama le jeune Seigneur du Temps.

- Oh, mais nous avons un moyen de transport bien plus rapide qu'un bus. N'est-ce pas Psi?

Le visage du hacker fut traversé par une expression de "Mais c'est bien sûr!" qui se propagea parmi les autres. Ils se souvenaient que celui-ci avait utilisé un téléporteur pour s'échapper de son engin avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase dans le lac. Il l'avait donc forcément sur lui.

Il fouilla dans les poches à l'intérieur de sa veste de cuir, et en sortit un appareil en forme de tube, de la taille du tournevis sonique, quoiqu'un peu plus épais. Il le tendit vers l'écossais, qui s'en empara de sa main gauche, tandis qu'il sortait justement son tournevis avec l'autre.

- On fait coulisser la partie du haut pour régler les coordonnées, expliqua le prisonnier. Et on enfonce la partie du bas dans celle du haut pour l'activer.

- Ce ne sont pas des coordonnées, corrigea le Docteur d'une voix qui semblait presque excédée, alors qu'il faisait vibrer son propre appareil. Ce sont des vecteurs.

- Des vecteurs? répétèrent ensemble Clara et Jonas.

- Ça ne téléporte pas à un endroit précis, mais vers une direction, sur une certaine distance, devina Peter. Il suffit de donner l'angle et la distance. Mais ça demande pas mal de précision, non?

- Le tournevis connait l'emplacement du TARDIS, répondit l'écossais en réglant le tube grâce à la technologie sonique. Bon, ça devrait aller. Je vais faire le plus vite possible.

- Attends un... »

Mais l'autre alien n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus. Le "Docteur Sourcils" venait de ranger son tournevis et d'attraper le tube par le haut. Il poussa la partie inférieure, qui coulissa sur quelques centimètres, et disparut dans un léger flash bleuté.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur apparut à quelques mètres des cabines bleues, entre celles-ci et le musée. Le Centre Pompidou était réellement plongé dans la nuit, et on voyait parfaitement les contours des poutres de bois à travers le voile translucide du toit. Mais l'alien ne perdit pas son temps à admirer ce chef d'œuvre de l'art moderne, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cabine de droite, qu'il ouvrit à l'aide de sa clef.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fonça vers le niveau sous la console, et commença à fouiller les compartiments organisés autour du rotor. Il en sortit plusieurs objets, quelques outils, des fils, des morceaux de métal, de plastique, de tissu, des combinaisons, des casques, des tuyaux et bien d'autres choses encore. Après avoir tout rassemblé au sol, il alla dans une pièce près du couloir ouvrant sous la console, et revint avec une sorte de sac en toile, plus grand à l'intérieur.

Il fit rentrer tout le désordre qu'il avait étalé sur le sol métallique dans le sac, qu'il referma vite. Il le tira pour le porter sur son dos, et c'est alors qu'il découvrit que son bagage avait beau avoir la taille d'un baluchon, il pesait à peu près son poids réel... Ses muscles fatigués et usés l'obligèrent à s'y reprendre à trois fois pour pouvoir le poser sur son dos, et il ne le gardait ainsi qu'à l'aide de la ficelle qui fermait le sac, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, entre ses doigts.

Il remonta les escaliers, passa par la porte, puis la referma. Le verrou s'activa automatiquement, et il put s'intéresser au téléporteur, qu'il avait remis dans la poche de sa veste noire. Il sortit le tube, puis le tournevis, et passa le premier à sa main droite, qui tenait son chargement.

« Pas compliqué... Il suffit... d'inverser le vecteur... grognait-il en faisant vibrer la petite diode verte sur l'appareil de Psi.

Mais alors qu'il rangeait son tournevis, il se pencha légèrement en arrière, et le poids de son balluchon le tira au sol, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et trébucher. Il tomba sur le dos, et lâcha le tube, qui roula sur le bitûme.

- Téléporteur! Téléporteur! Téléporteur! répéta-t-il, affolé, en tendant sa main sur le coté pour le rattraper. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'appareil, et il soupira de soulagement. Il était toujours accroché au sac, et il ne voulait pas se fatiguer à le remettre sur son dos. Il allait arriver sur le sol, sur l'herbe, s'il se téléportait maintenant. Après il n'avait qu'à déballer tout son paquetage, donc il n'y avait aucun problème à fuir ce parvis le plus vite possible.

Il ramena donc le tube vers lui, et le pressa contre son torse, ce qui poussa légèrement la partie inférieure, activant la téléportation et faisant disparaître le Docteur dans un flash bleu.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Ce n'était ni la terre, ni l'herbe qui accueillirent le douzième Docteur. C'était le métal. Il n'était tombé que de quelques centimètres, et le choc ne fut rude que parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Un léger vent balayait son visage, et derrière lui, le poids du sac le tirait vers le bas. Et c'est au moment où il tourna sa tête vers la droite qu'il comprit où il se trouvait.

« QUOI?!

Il avait atterri sur une cabine de la grande roue, Place de la République. Et la roue commençait à bouger, lentement... La nacelle sur laquelle il se trouvait allait bientôt atteindre le point le plus haut, et très sûrement s'y immobiliser quelques instants.

Il réussit à se retourner sur le ventre, pour mieux tirer son paquetage, et c'est alors qu'il vit que celui-ci n'était plus un baluchon. Des lueurs bleutées d'étincelles traversaient la toile, qui commençait à prendre du volume, et du "relief" causé par les objets placés à l'intérieur. La téléportation avait endommagé le système qui maintenait la dimension relative, et le sac était atteint d'une fuite de taille. Le problème, c'était que les plus lourds objets étaient au fond, augmentant la difficulté pour l'alien de le tirer sur lui. Il avait beau avoir placé le tube de téléportation entre ses dents, pour pouvoir attraper la ficelle de ses deux mains, rien n'y faisait, et il commençait à glisser sur le toit froid du compartiment, tandis que le sac prenait de plus en plus de volume...

Le Seigneur du Temps déplaça sa main gauche pour attraper son tournevis sonique, encore dans sa poche, mais juste après qu'il l'ait attrapé, le sac le tira vers le bas, et il glissa. Il avait beau avoir tenté d'accrocher ses pieds à la poutre métallique située au milieu du toit (qui était accroché au corps de la roue, attachant donc la nacelle), il glissa, face vers la terre. En s'accrochant avec sa main gauche, il pivota et se retrouva face à la vitre de la cabine, qu'il heurta avec violence. Il n'avait survécu que grâce à ce geste salvateur, et sa main tenait tant le tournevis que le toit... De l'autre coté, le sac, devenu une vrai hotte, le tirait encore vers le bas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, alors que son épaule droite commençait à souffrir, et aperçut que des deux cotés des portes des cabines était placé un petit marchepied métallique. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ne fit pas attention à la petite famille qui criait devant lui, dans la nacelle, choquée par ce qui se passait, et tendit tant bien que mal son bras droit vers la droite, pour attraper l'angle du compartiment. Après avoir fait cela, il poussa à ce niveau pour faire glisser son autre main sur le toit, et se rapprocher de l'angle. Une fois qu'il se fut tiré jusqu'à ce point, il lança son pied vers la petite bande métallique située au bas de la porte de verre. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir. Son premier pied étant placé, il put jeter sa main gauche du même coté, et se raccrocher à un autre point du toit. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, et balança tout son corps sur la droite. Son autre pied atterrit sur la marche, mais le poids du sac le tira en arrière, et il se retrouva le bras gauche tendu et l'autre bras empli de tant de douleur qu'il semblait être en train de s'arracher. Il réussit cependant à activer son tournevis avec son pouce, et ouvrit la porte à double battant, qui s'avança de quelques centimètres pour quitter la paroi, et se sépara. À l'intérieur se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'années et une fille d'à peine sept ou huit ans. Ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de se retrouver à soixante mètres de hauteur, les portes ouvertes et un fou furieux face à eux.

- ..a...i...eiie... Aihiez-oi... ordonna l'alien, mâchant ses mots car le tube était encore entre ses dents.

- P... Pardon? hoqueta le père.

- La sisselle! répéta le Seigneur du Temps en tirant autant qu'il pouvait la corde qui lui brisait les doigts, étant enroulées autour d'eux.

L'homme hésita quelques secondes, puis s'avança et tendit sa main pour attraper la ficelle derrière la main du Docteur, et tira de toute ses forces. Celui-ci lâcha son propre morceau de cordon, et secoua sa main pour que le sang reprenne sa place à l'intérieur... L'homme, bien plus musclé et robuste que le voyageur temporel, réussissait à tenir le chargement sans trop glisser.

L'alien se tira en avant et s'accrocha non plus au toit mais à la porte. Il prit le tube dans sa main droite, et ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois pour la détendre.

- Vous êtes le Papa Noël? demanda la petite.

- Euh... hoqueta le Docteur, pris de court. Je... Oui, je suis le Père Noël. Avec ma hotte!

- Mais il a une barbe, le Papa Noël!

- Je me suis rasé! Et c'est le père fouettard qui a une barbe, crois-moi.

- Oh...

- Dis-moi, tu veux pleins de cadeaux à Noël? Alors tiens juste ça dans tes mains, d'accord? Mais ne touche à rien dessus, c'est clair?

- D'accord Papa Noël!

Le voyageur temporel tendit le tube vers la jeune fille, qui s'empressa de l'attraper entre ses petits doigts fins, tandis qu'à coté son père avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. L'écossais attrapa son tournevis encore placé dans son autre main, et juste après, la cabine entra en branle.

- On bouge! cria le père.

- Raah, ça, sûrement pas!

Le Docteur pointa son appareil vers l'espèce de disque arrondi situé au milieu de la roue, et la diode s'activa. Quelques secondes ensuite, toute la structure s'immobilisa, bien que les lumières blanches qui couraient comme des ondes à partir du centre de la roue continuaient à éclairer la place.

- C... Comment vous avez fait ça?

- Magie de Noël! répondit simplement l'alien.

Il pointa son appareil vers le téléporteur, et commença à régler le vecteur de téléportation, ce qui prit quelques secondes, le temps de faire les bons calculs. Une fois qu'il eut achevé ceci, il remit son tournevis dans sa main gauche, et tendit l'autre vers la jeune fille pour reprendre l'appareil de Psi. Il prit le tube, enroula à nouveau ses doigts autour de la ficelle, et laissa le père la lâcher. Il fut encore une fois tiré vers l'arrière, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas.

- Joyeux Noël! lança-t-il en activant son tournevis pour fermer les portes. »

Les deux battants se refermèrent l'un sur l'autre, et il lâcha prise, volontairement. Il tomba en arrière, mais pressa le tube contre ses hanches, pour disparaître brusquement dans un flash bleuté.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Vraiment? s'étonna le jeune Docteur. Avec des cheveux comme ça?

- Mais oui, je vous jure! Et j'avais des gants, et une robe, tout dans le style un peu "Années 20" ou "Années 30".

- Mais c'est quoi le style "Années 30"? demanda Jonas. Parce que je vois pas du tout ce que c'est moi. Et eux deux non plus, je suppose.

Il désigna d'un geste de tête Peter et Psi, qui écoutait la conversation.

- Quoique moi je sais ce que c'est que l'Orient Express! nota Lird. Je l'ai appris en lisant un livre que m'a conseillé un collègue. Il y avait aussi des meurtres, mais ça ne se passait pas dans l'espace. Et puis...

Un flash bleu coupa le scientifique, et l'écossais apparut avec sa vaste hotte quelque mètres à gauche du groupe. Tout le monde se précipita vers lui, qui venait de se relever, laissant le sac au sol.

- Vous avez pris votre temps, quand même! siffla presque Clara.

- J'en ai profité pour tester la grande roue, si vous voulez tout savoir.

- De quoi? hoquetèrent ensemble Jonas et son Docteur.

- Peu importe. Je crois avoir ce qu'il faut. Je vais juste avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un potentiellement aussi malin et intelligent que moi.

L'autre Seigneur du Temps serra les dents en entendant le "potentiellement", mais ne releva pas, et s'avança pour aider son homologue à déballer son chargement.

Ils en sortirent des combinaisons spatiales oranges et les casques jaunes qui allaient avec, deux grosses lampes qu'ils placèrent à une vingtaine de mètres de distance l'une de l'autre, l'une sous les arbres et l'autre près d'un sentier goudronné. Une fois activée, elles diffusaient tant de la lumière qu'un puissant filtre de perception, empêchant les passants de les remarquer. Ils sortirent aussi une petite table, des cartouches d'énergies, plusieurs plaques plus ou moins longues de différents matériaux, ainsi que des outils divers et variés.

- J'ai un plan pour le vaisseau, mais il y a un léger problème... expliqua l'écossais. Nous allons l'aplatir.

- De quoi?

- Oh, avec le Twodis... se souvint Clara.

- Le Touquoi? hoqueta le jeune alien.

- Le Twodis, répéta son homologue en tirant l'appareil du fond du sac. Il n'y a pas longtemps, nous avons rencontré des créatures venant d'un univers en deux dimensions uniquement: les Sans-Os.

- Qui a trouvé ce nom ridicule? J'aurais dit "les Désossés", moi.

- C'est moi qui l'ait trouvé, et je me fiche de ton avis. Les Sans-Os avaient le pouvoir de transformer les objets et les gens en deux dimensions. Ils aplatissaient les poignées de portes, par exemple. Pour que Clara puisse s'en sortir, j'ai fabriqué ceci: le Twodis.

- Ça désaplatit les choses aplaties par les Sans-Os, expliqua Clara. Mais pas les vrais objets en 2D.

- Mais ça peux aussi aplatir des objets en trois dimensions. Le problème c'est que ça ne marche que sur une zone assez restreinte. J'ai donc besoin de ton aide pour agrandir la zone d'action.

- Je vois... Je suppose qu'à deux Docteurs, on ira bien plus vite. Bon, et bien dans ce cas... »

Le Seigneur du Temps n'acheva même pas sa phrase, et se jeta immédiatement sur les outils pour en placer quelques un sur la table, et examiner le Twodis en détail.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Après un bon quart d'heure de travail, tout était prêt. Le Twodis avait été grandement modifié et amélioré. L'espèce de télécommande bourrée de fil et surmontée d'un bulbe avait laissé place à une sorte de canon... Cela avait du moins la taille d'un canon, et la forme d'une sorte d'ogive.

Au bout, le bulbe qui coupait cette forme d'ogive avait été agrandi par l'ajout d'un bout d'entonnoir en plastique recouvert de fils, eux-même recouvert de toile de carbone imperméable. La majorité de l'espèce de tube que formait le nouveau Twodis était cachée à l'intérieur d'une coque métallique et carbonée, qui recouvrait de nombreux câbles et quelques sources d'énergies, dont celle qui alimentait le téléporteur de Psi, qui avait accepté de le sacrifier. De toute façon, il se déréglait facilement, car le simple fait de rouler sur le sol à coté des TARDIS avait modifié le vecteur de téléportation, amenant le Docteur sur la roue.

Au-milieu et à la base du nouveau Twodis étaient placées des poignées de plastique. Entre celles de la base se trouvait le clavier qui occupait auparavant la majorité de l'appareil, et qui avait été recouvert d'une sorte de couche de caoutchouc transparent pour ne pas prendre l'eau.

Le tout faisait bien deux mètres de long, et une dizaine de centimètres de large.

« Nous allons mettre les combinaisons, lui et moi... expliquait l'écossais en désignant son "homologue". On va trouver ce vaisseau, et on va utiliser le Twodis pour l'aplatir.

- Mais si vous l'aplatissez, vous allez écraser les moteurs, non? s'inquiéta Psi.

- Non, parce qu'on ne va pas l'écraser, mais bien le rendre plat, le faire entrer dans la deuxième dimension. Il sera bloqué au fond du lac.

- Plan d'eau! corrigea Peter.

- … et même s'il explose, continua le jeune Docteur, l'explosion n'aura d'effets que dans la deuxième dimension, et ne fera donc de mal à personne.

- Mais les radiations?

- Elles vont se disperser sans avoir tué le moindre poisson on cygne, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et on aura coupé la source. Faîtes-nous confiance, un peu. »

Il leur fallut deux à trois bonnes minutes pour enfiler les combinaisons, mettre les casques et s'assurer que tout les systèmes fonctionnaient bien. Ils firent un petit salut aux jeunes qui les accompagnaient, puis rentrèrent dans l'eau.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Heureusement pour eux, les douzièmes Docteurs avaient des lampes incrustées au sommet de leurs casques, qui leur permettaient de voir à quelques mètres devant eux. L'eau n'était pas d'une extrême propreté, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Chacun tenait une des poignées du milieu du Twodis, l'écossais étant à gauche et le jeune à droite. Dans leur autre main, ils tenaient leur tournevis respectif, qui n'avaient aucun problème sous la surface, fonctionnant toujours aussi bien. Leurs diodes s'illuminaient plus ou moins irrégulièrement, fouillant tout autour à la recherche du vaisseau.

« _Clara et Jonas avaient raison_, nota le vieil alien. _On dirait que "Johana" est au centre du pl... du lac._

L'autre ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son homologue se corriger pour se rendre fautif, puis répondit dans son micro.

- _Pas exactement au centre, mais c'est un peu ça. Les radiations y sont plus concentrées. Quel est le niveau maximal de protection de la combinaison, déjà?_

- _Aucune idée._

Les deux hommes en orange continuèrent de marcher en direction de l'endroit où les rayons semblaient plus nombreux, et après une minute de marche et de petits sauts, l'écossais fit une découverte.

- _J'ai trouvé quelque chose!_ s'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune pencha son visage en avant pour éclairer ce qu'il y avait au pied du vieux Seigneur du Temps. Ils s'agissait d'une sorte de morceau métallique long de plusieurs mètres et extrêmement déformé.

- _On dirait une partie de l'aile qui a harponné le TARDIS. Enfin, ça expliquerait les déformations... Dans le doute, on aplatit?_

- _On aplatit! _ordonna "Docteur-Sourcils".

Ils reculèrent pour pointer le bulbe-entonnoir en direction de l'aile, et l'écossais régla l'appareil en pianotant sur le clavier, puis appuya sur un petit bouton rouge, lui aussi sous le caoutchouc. L'embout de l'appareil cracha une sorte de cône vert, qui entoura le morceau de métal, et celui-ci s'enfonça brusquement dans le sol, perdant une dimension en un éclair.

- _On aurait peut-être du améliorer le régulateur de puissance..._ murmura l'écossais en lâchant le bouton. _On en a envoyé un peu trop._

- _On avait peu de temps pour améliorer tout ça. Et puis pour le vaisseau, ce sera toujours utile._

Les deux aliens se remirent en route, et ce n'est qu'après presque trois minutes de marche qu'ils réussirent à trouver la carcasse du _Johana_. Le vaisseau ressemblait à un morceau de camembert noir, usé et ranci. Un bref coup de tournevis leur confirma que les radiations venaient bien des réacteurs, qui réchauffaient d'ailleurs l'eau.

- _Bon, il va falloir commencer par l'arrière_, proposa le jeune. _Il faut que les réacteurs s'aplatissent en premier, pour être sûr de ne pas provoquer une explosion._

- _On va devoir se mettre en hauteur pour ça. _

Les voyageurs temporels retournèrent leur tournevis contre eux-même, et activèrent les légers systèmes gravitationnels incorporés à l'intérieur de leurs combinaisons. Ils devinrent moins lourd, et surtout gagnèrent en flottabilité. Ils furent donc happés vers le haut, s'élevant de presque six mètres avant de s'immobiliser, encore sous la surface. Le Twodis était toujours entre eux, bien que son poids l'attirait vers le bas. Ils dirigèrent le bulbe vers la forme obscure au fond, et l'écossais, encore une fois, pianota sur le clavier et appuya sur le bouton rouge. Cette fois, le champ vert n'était pas circulaire, mais plutôt elliptique, pour faire en sorte de ne prendre rien de plus que le vaisseau.

Il fallut attendre une dizaine de secondes avant que le processus ne commence vraiment. Brusquement, les réacteurs placés à l'arrière semblèrent être écrasés par une main invisible, et devinrent plus plats et mous qu'une tagliatelle, puis s'enfoncèrent dans le sol pour en faire réellement partie. Mais alors que cette molle lamelle de matière s'étendait en incorporant de plus en plus le vaisseau, les systèmes énergétiques, qui fuyaient, lançaient de plus en plus de radiations, et dégageaient surtout une chaleur énorme qui faisait bouillir et s'évaporer l'eau tout autour. Mais en une trentaine de secondes, le vaisseau tout entier avait disparu, basculé dans les deux premières dimensions de cet univers. Le danger n'était plus.

- _Voilà qui est fait!_ conclut le jeune. »


	6. Loin du froid de Décembre

Après être retournés à pied jusqu'aux TARDIS, les voyageurs temporels durent se rendre à l'évidence que leurs machines avaient encore besoin de quelques heures pour repartir. Le groupe eut donc tout le temps nécessaire pour se promener dans la ville. Peter paya à tout le monde un tour de Grande Roue avant que celle-ci ne ferme. Après cela, les Docteur eurent l'occasion d'apprendre à Jonas et à Psi à patiner sur la glace, dans la patinoire placée en face de la Roue, et sur le sentier de glace aménagé à coté.

Ensuite, tous firent quelques emplettes dans les marchés presque vides de la Place de la République, achetant des chocolats, du nougat (le jeune hacker en mangeait d'ailleurs pour la première fois de sa vie, et le goût inédit de cette nourriture créa quelques bugs dans ses implants), et même un tapis pour le TARDIS venant de l'autre univers, que Jonas voulait absolument avoir dans sa chambre. Ils hésitèrent même à faire un tour de manège, mais Peter les tirait le plus loin possible du carrousel pour les amener ailleurs.

Le groupe traversa donc la Rue Serpenoise, longue rue marchande de Metz, presque piétonne, bien qu'ils y croisèrent un bus (un simple bus, pas un Mettis). Des décorations de Noël accrochées aux lampadaires et aux murs des "immeubles" ajoutaient une touche sympathique au lieu.

Après avoir marché sur 350 mètres dans cette rue, le groupe tourna à gauche, et arriva sur la place Saint-Jacques, entièrement dédiée, l'hiver, aux marchés de Noël. C'était une place rectangulaire de cent mètres sur vingt, qui reliait deux rues, et partout se trouvaient ces cabanes de bois, ces chalets, qui vendaient des décorations, des petites figurines sculptées, mais aussi du saucisson et du vin (le jeune Docteur alla même chercher de l'argent à un distributeur pour acheter quelques bouteilles, voulant agrandir la cave de son TARDIS).

Leur tour de la ville s'acheva par un petit passage autour de la grande cathédrale de la ville, illuminée de partout, spectacle impressionnant pour Jonas, qui n'avait vu qu'une seule église terrienne dans sa vie, bien plus petite et bien moins... immobile.

Ensuite, tous se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Peter, qui fit l'effort de vider tout son frigo pour ses hôtes. Le Seigneur du Temps écossais était allé acheter une bûche, et revint juste à temps pour le début du léger repas qu'ils avaient improvisé. Tandis que tous dégustaient les steaks de dindes accompagnés de châtaignes et de marrons chaud, alternative à la dinde de la cérémonie, ils échangeaient autour de leurs voyages.

« Et j'ai sauté, je vous jure! lançait le jeune Docteur.

- Noooon, pas possible! hoquetait Clara. Du haut de la Tour Oskanpino?

- Ostankino, corrigea l'alien. J'ai attrapé la jambe de "l'illusionniste", et j'ai sauté avec lui. Dans le vaisseau au-dessus, ils étaient obligés de me téléporter, pas le choix!

- Et bien nous on a failli exploser avec l'Orient Express de l'espace. D'ailleurs, si vous y allez et que la momie y est aussi, rendez-vous et faîtes-le lui comprendre.

- Euh... Je vais m'en souvenir, merci Clara.

- Che me chouviens qu'un your, che me chuis retrouvé danj un vaicheau de tranchport... remarqua Peter en machant son steak. J'avais flashé sur un type du personnel, et je l'ai suivi dans les couloirs réservés au "staff". Au final, je l'ai perdu et en essayant de retrouver mon chemin, je suis tombé sur une espèce d'alien couvert de bandages, qui bavaient un truc verdâtre avec ses narines... Beurk! Et il me criait des formules chimiques! J'ai couru le plus vite possible, et là...

- Et là? demanda Psi.

- Je me suis réveillé dans un labo! J'avais absorbé des vapeurs bizarres, et je m'étais endormi. C'est la voix du prof qui m'avait réveillé. D'ailleurs, deux semaines plus tard, y a d'autres vapeurs qui m'ont drogué à moitié, et je voyais tout les gens comme des espèces d'aliens rouges à tentacules jaunâtres...

Un petit gloussement traversa la table de l'appartement, et le jeune homme continua à raconter son anecdote. Ensuite, il se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes, et amena une bouteille de vin, puis repartit vers le réfrigérateur.

- L'avantage des implants, c'est que la plupart des effets des drogues sont atténués ou supprimés, expliqua Psi. Comme ça je suis toujours sobre.

- Désolé si on ne mange pas de fromage, mais j'avais pas pensé que j'en aurais besoin! s'excusa Lird en sortant sa tête du frigo. Mais au moins on a la bûche.

Il amena le beau gâteau et le posa sur la table, avec un couteau. Chacun se coupa une part, et c'est à ce moment qu'on remarqua que personne n'avait d'assiettes. Peter frappa la paume de sa main contre son front devant son oubli, et alla chercher de quoi manger le reste, mais ne put trouver que trois assiettes à soupes, deux assiettes plates et utilisa une soucoupe de porcelaine pour atteindre le nombre de six.

- Alors c'est ça qu'on mange en France, pour Noël? s'étonna Clara. C'est très chocolaté, on dirait.

- Un problème au niveau de ta ligne? plaisanta Jonas.

- C'est très bon, nota le vieux Docteur en goutant sa part. C'est un _Yule Log_ pour vous, les anglais.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est répandu dans de nombreux pays où on parle français... remarqua l'autre Seigneur du Temps en entamant sa part.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous mangez là d'où vous venez? demanda Peter en s'asseyant. C'est de Londres que vous êtes, non?

- Oui, de Londres. Chez nous on prépare un _Christmas Pudding_, avec des fruits secs, comme des noix, et avec du sucre, un peu d'alcools, des arômes... On le fait cuire à la vapeur, plus d'un mois avant Noël, et on le laisse sécher dans des linges pendant des semaines. On le ressort le 24 pour le chauffer à nouveau, et on le mange.

- Oh, la bûche c'est plus rapide, on dirait! remarqua Psi. Et c'est vrai que c'est bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bon.

La table éclata de rire en voyant le jeune braqueur être atteint de bugs, tant le goût de la buche avait déréglé les implants. La discussion continua sur Noël, et le hacker expliqua notamment que cette fête n'existait pas là d'où il venait, tandis que Peter racontait que dans sa planète natale, on avait l'habitude de cueillir certains fruits et légumes juste avant l'arrivée de la saison froide, qu'on conservait précieusement, et dont on faisait un banquet familial à peu près au milieu de cette saison. De son coté, Jonas racontait qu'il n'y avait pas de fête de Noël sur Qatros, mais que le nouvel an était une célébration extrêmement importante, et que la tradition obligeait tout ceux n'étant pas malades, trop jeunes, ou trop vieux, de sortir de chez eux et de ne pas y rentrer avant que le soleil (la divinité de son monde) ne soit apparu pour entamer la première journée de l'année. Même la dictature qui avait contrôlé sa planète n'avait pu arrêter cette tradition.

Alors que les gens prenaient une deuxième part, pour certains, les discussions sur les voyages continuèrent.

- Vous voyez, j'ai un jour eut le droit à un survol de Londres dans un vaisseau camouflé en restaurant Victorien! racontait l'écossais. Clara peut témoigner que je ne vous ment pas.

- Bah, moi j'ai piloté une église au-dessus de la campagne anglaise! rétorqua l'autre Seigneur du Temps.

- Mais ce n'était pas un vaisseau, si? interrogea Peter.

- Si, mais il était un peu hors de contrôle. Donc je l'ai tiré avec le TARDIS, tout en piratant les réacteurs pour commander le freinage. J'ai réussi à la faire atterrir presque à l'emplacement qu'elle avait à son décollage.

- Par contre c'était un atterrissage violent! rappela Jonas. Pour la délicatesse on repassera.

- Ce n'est pas tant une question de délicatesse qu'une question de... comment dire... de doigté, on va dire. Et de précision! ajouta l'alien aux cheveux blancs.

- Mais attendez, c'est minuit passé! s'écria Clara en jetant un œil à l'horloge clouée au mur.

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder la pendule, dont les aiguilles indiquaient en effet qu'il était minuit vingt.

- C'est vrai... remarqua l'écossais. Et alors, où est le problème? Vous voulez rentrer au TARDIS?

- Sérieusement? soupira la jeune fille en voyant que son Docteur avait toujours du mal à comprendre le humains.

Autour de la table, seuls elle et Peter semblaient comprendre ce que cette heure signifiait, bien que Jonas venait de le deviner. Et c'est ainsi que c'est lui qui annonça, non sans hésitation:

- C'est Noël.

- Bon sang mais c'est vrai! s'exclama le jeune Seigneur du Temps. Joyeux Noël!

- Joyeux Noël!

- Joyeux Noël! »

Et tous se souhaitèrent ce "Joyeux Noël", les uns aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas de cadeaux, ils ne se connaissaient pas tous depuis bien longtemps, mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils avaient mangé des steaks congelés et une bûche achetée à la va-vite, dans un appartement exigu. Mais ils se souhaitaient un joyeux Noël, parce qu'ils l'avaient bien mérités, et parce que l'on fêtait Noël comme on le souhaitait. Il n'y avait pas baisers, de mains serrées, de bises ou même d'accolades. Juste quelques mots, un repas et une présence. Tel était le Noël des douzièmes Docteur.


	7. Un instant parfait

Deux heures avaient passé depuis minuit, et le petit groupe se retrouva face au Centre Pompidou, pour se faire quelques adieux…

« Bon et bien je suppose que l'on ne se reverra plus jamais… soupira le jeune Docteur. Dommage, je commençais à m'apprécier.

- Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est réciproque… Mais bon, c'est toujours dommage de se quitter, non?

- C'est surtout dommage de pas visiter le musée, remarqua Peter. Les collections sont vraiment sympas, et c'est de l'art "moderne", qu'ils appellent ça.

Le jeune Seigneur du Temps soupira en entendant les remarques du scientifique, puis tendit sa main vers celui-ci, qui la serra vigoureusement, pour dire au-revoir. Pour Clara et pour son homologue, il "se contenta" d'un salut complice, puis rentra dans son TARDIS, laissant Jonas faire ses propres adieux.

- Bon ben… C'était sympa comme soirée… hésitait-il. Merci pour ce moment.

En entendant cela, Peter ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, sous les regards intrigués des autres autour de lui. Il se ressaisit en quelques secondes, et s'expliqua:

- C'est à cause du livre… Sur le… vous savez, le président… Non?

- Les ragots ne sont pas dans mes centres d'intérêts, répondit simplement le Docteur. En attendant, bons voyages, Jonas.

Il serra la main du jeune homme, puis Lird fit de même, sans oublier de lui lancer un petit clin d'œil. Le résistant salua Clara, puis rentra dans la cabine de gauche, laissant la porte ouverte pour que Psi puisse le suivre.

- Dîtes-moi… Dans cet univers, vous m'avez rencontré, non? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Clara. Pour braquer la banque de Karabraxos.

- Et il y avait quoi dans cette banque?

- Et bien…

- Oh, juste quelques trucs sans importance! coupa l'écossais. Et pas tant d'argent, d'ailleurs.

- D'accord… Bon ben, au-revoir alors. Bonne chance pour la suite!

Il s'éloigna pour rentrer dans la cabine, et au seuil de celle-ci, se retourna pour leur faire un salut scout, auquel les trois autres répondirent. Il rentra ensuite dans la cabine bleue, et referma les portes de bois. L'instant d'après, la respiration métallique du TARDIS résonna sur le parvis, et la machine s'évapora en clignotant, finissant par disparaître, prête à traverser la faille à nouveau et à la clore, pour rentrer dans son univers.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité? demanda Clara.

- Pardon?

- Psi. Vous lui avez menti, à propos de la banque. Pourquoi?

- La banque est presque imprenable… Ce serait dommage qu'il se fasse brûler en tentant de retrouver ce qu'il a pu trouver dans cet univers. Et si ça se trouve, ce qu'il recherche n'est pas dans la banque de Karabraxos de son propre univers.

- De quoi vous parlez? questionna Peter.

- Oh, rien d'important! répondit simplement le Docteur. Vous venez?

- Non.

Le visage de l'écossais prit un air étonné face à la réponse du scientifique, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette expression très étrange.

- J'ai des élèves qui comptent sur moi, certains ont le Bac à la fin de l'année. Et j'ai signé pour plusieurs mois de collocation.

- Vous avez conscience que ce sera compliqué pour vous de rester dans ce pays sans papiers d'identités, et sans avoir aucun passé, aucune enfance, sur cette planète.

- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je veux partir. Mais pas maintenant. Revenez en été, à la mi-juillet, tenez. Et vous pourrez me ramener chez moi, ou me montrer des endroits sympas, j'en sais rien.

- D… d'accord. Bon et bien à plus tard, dans ce cas.

- À bientôt, corrigea le jeune homme en serrant la main du Docteur. Et bon courage avec tes cours et avec tes élèves, Clara.

Il se pencha en avant pour faire la bise à la jeune femme, qui fut prise de surprise par le geste de Lird.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Les gens se disent bonjour et au-revoir comme ça, en France… expliqua simplement Peter en pouffant, voyant le visage presque scandalisé de la professeur.

- OK… Bon ben dans tout les cas, au-revoir, et bon courage à toi aussi.

- Allez, Clara, venez! lança le vieil alien en ouvrant les portes de son TARDIS avec sa clef, et en rentrant à l'intérieur. Il faudrait qu'on aille visiter Melti IV, il y a une bibliothèque impress... »

La voix du Seigneur du Temps se perdit dans le lointain du TARDIS et du parvis, tandis que Clara montait à l'intérieur, et refermait les portes. Elle eut un dernier regard pour Peter, inquiète de le savoir si loin de chez lui. Mais il lui lança un sourire bienveillant, pour la rassurer, auquel elle répondit par son propre sourire.

Les deux portes se refermèrent dans leur claquement habituel. La lanterne au sommet de la cabine éclaira le visage du jeune homme, tandis qu'un bruit sourd résonnait autour. La respiration métallique du TARDIS résonna, et la machine disparut, clignotant dans l'existence avant de s'en aller complètement.

Peter se retourna, et marcha en direction du grand bâtiment qu'était le musée, les mains dans les poches de son gilet de cuir. Il rentrait chez lui. Et loin au-dessus de la ville, dans les hauts nuages de l'est, deux cabines téléphoniques sillonnaient les cieux, rafraichissant d'une douce brise les gouttes prêtes à chuter sur le monde.

Et au milieu de sa marche, le jeune homme se retrouva spectateur des premières neiges de l'année en ce lieu maussade. Il s'arrêta au milieu des flocons qui tombaient autour de lui, tendant les bras pour embrasser le monde, ferma les yeux, et respira. Il respira fort l'air pur et frais d'une année qui s'achevait. D'une journée de paix. D'un instant parfait.


End file.
